Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide
by Lightningrunner18
Summary: Dos mundos se han fusionado de forma desconocida y ahora los habitantes de ambos deberan trabajar en conjunto para recuperar el orden en medio del caos, entre ellos se encuentra un joven ex-traceur y su compañera una unicornio del mundo del expectaculo. ¿Seran capaces de conseguirlo? (Basado en el anime: Soul Eater)
1. Prologo

_**"Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide"**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 _ **Musica:**_ Soul Eater ost 07 - Lady of Gorgon Medusa's theme ( watch?v=uh9JhGyrAnc)

* * *

 _ ***Inicio de transmisión***_

Desde la lente de una sonda espacial se puede apreciar una hermosa vista del espacio profundo, una ventana al mayor espectáculo de luces llevado a cabo por el universo, donde las estrellas en la lejanía brillaban con intensidad. Pero de repente algo sumamente grande nos empieza a bloquear la vista, un inmenso cuerpo celeste que todos conocemos muy bien como: Tierra.

 _ **Sora:**_ _Ah la tierra, con aproximadamente 4470 millones de años de edad ha sido el hogar de más de 8.7 millones de especies, de entre las que estamos nosotros los humanos. A pesar del gran daño que le hemos hecho, sigue siendo maravilloso verla ahí, girar tan tranquila, tan serena... pero, nadie se había esperado que de en un día para otro esa tranquilidad, se iría..._

De repente se puede ver como en varios puntos de la superficie del planeta se empezaron a manifestar unos destellos dorados de grandes proporciones, los cuales dieron paso a la formación de muchos domos hechos de luz dorada que se expandían lentamente por la superficie del planeta hasta que todos los domos se juntaron y encerraron al planeta en una sola esfera de luz, para luego simplemente desaparecer como polvo cósmico en el espacio y unos momentos despues la visión que teníamos comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que solo quedo pura estática.

 _ **Sora:**_ _Eso que acaban de ver fue la última transmisión que se recibió de uno de los satélites que orbitaban la tierra antes de que perdiéramos contacto. Pero déjenme decirles que eso solo fue el comienzo de... bueno, algo mucho mayor._ _Pueden llamarlo como quieran: karma, destino, coincidencia, dios; pero de lo único que estoy completamente seguro es que la vida de todos los habitantes_ _de **ambos** mundos_ _cambió para siempre._

 _ **¿?:**_ _¿No crees que es una pérdida de tiempo explicar esto?_ -se escucha la voz de una chica tras de mí-

 _ **Sora:**_ Trixie, e _stoy tratando de relatar lo que sucedió, ¿podrías salir de aquí?_

 _ **Trixie:**_ _No puedes botarme, esta es mi casa._

 _ **Sora:**_ _Disculpa pero esta es la casa de mis padres, y ya que ellos no están el título de propiedad pasa a ser mío, así que fuera. -dije cortante-_

 _ **Trixie:**_ _¡Agh! ¡Bien!_ -Exclamó molesta a lo que se escucha como se va dando un portazo-

 _ **Sora:**_ _Al fin, ¿en que estaba? ah sí... Como dije, los domos de luz fueron el principio de una catástrofe mundial, en la que mi mundo se había "fusionado" con un mundo de caricatura llamado MLP. Y aunque algunos pensaran que esto es lo más grandioso que pudo pasar; incluyéndome, déjenme decirles que no todo lo que brilla es oro._

Se pueden apreciar muchas imágenes que mostraban partes del mundo totalmente cambiadas, algunas se mostraban que habían llevado bien la fusión de manera armónica con la naturaleza creando nuevos hábitats para sustentar la vida, mientras que en otras se podían ver completamente devastadas o que estaban en completo caos. Como por ejemplo, los círculos polares se habían expandido, consumiendo muchas ciudades bajo la nieve, algunas partes del Trópico de Cáncer y Capricornio se habían convertido en zonas volcánicas y desérticas, mientras que por la zona ecuatorial, se podían ver ciudades enteras bajo el agua, al igual que se podían observar ciudades emergiendo de los océanos.

 _ **Sora:**_ _Para mi sorpresa, el pueblo que se fusionó con mi ciudad era Ponyville y todos sus habitantes se encontraban en mi ciudad, aunque también había unos que otros "invitados" de otras ciudades del Reino del Eqüestria._

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Como su humilde servidora._

 _ **Sora:**_ _*puff* humilde si claro y yo soy actor shakesperiano._

 _ **Trixie**_ _: ¿Dijiste algo?_

 _ **Sora:**_ _Nada nada, continuando..._

En otras imágenes se podía ver como la flora y la fauna también habían sufrido muchos cambios, mostrando una gran variedad de nuevas e increíbles especies, algunas eran animales míticos traídos de Equestria, pero la gran mayoría nacieron de mutaciones de animales de la tierra, incluyendo a los humanos. Todos estos cambios habían reducido la población de la raza humana a menos de 1.6 billones, mientras que los otros 6 millones se repartían entre los puros, los cambiados y los muertos.

 _ **Sora:**_ _De entre estos cambios nacieron dos "_ _ **razas**_ _": "Los Astrays", no se sabe muy bien que los impulsa, pero lo que sí sabemos es que son criaturas muy violentas que siembran el caos y la destrucción, y que se alimentan de las "almas" de los demás. Y por el otro lado están "los Linkeds", una especie de simbiosis humano-pony quienes estaban "vinculados" por sus almas a través de algo llamado... ¿pueden adivinarlo?... exacto, Zelda... quiero decir, Link._

 _ **Trixie:**_ _¿Ese fue un chiste o una adivinanza?, en cualquier caso ninguno fue bueno._ -dijo por detrás de mí, ni siquiera note cuando había vuelto-

 _ **Sora:**_ _¿Que no te habías ido?_

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Está lloviendo afuera._

 _ **Sora:**_ _Ni modo que este lloviendo adentro_ -le dije en tono sarcástico y de repente se escucha como un efecto de magia y empieza a llover sobre mí- _*uff* bien puedes quedarte pero no interrumpas y detén la lluvia por favor._

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Ya que lo pides así, está bien seré condescendiente._ -dijo con tono arrogante para luego detener la lluvia-

 _ **Sora:**_ _Como iba diciendo, con respecto a aquellos que tuviesen esta unión humano-pony que decidimos llamarlo "vínculo" o "link"… es algo que aun escapa a nuestra comprensión, pero aun con esas hemos descubierto un par de cosas sobre esto:_

 **-** Este **vínculo** es una "cadena dorada" que une a la parte humana y a la parte pony; literalmente, y sería el equivalente de nuestra "alma" materializada, es decir, que ahora la vida de ambos son una sola, dos seres que forman una sola entidad. Y debido a que ahora nuestras "almas" están vinculadas, también está el riesgo de que si uno de los dos muere el otro sufre el mismo destino, esto último era de esperarse, pero lo tuvimos que aprender a la brava pues muchos ponys y humanos murieron durante las primeras semanas debido al caos y la confusión.

 **-** Cuando esto nos unió, también nos dio una capacidad a los humanos de poder utilizar las habilidades del ser con el que estábamos vinculado, como ya se han de imaginar, los que se vincularon con terrestres adquirieron fuerza y resistencia, con los pegasos ganaron agilidad y velocidad, y obviamente los que se unieron con unicornios obtuvieron la capacidad usar magia y gran capacidad de análisis y organización. Por su lado, la parte pony adquirió la habilidad de poder transformarse en armas con las que la parte humana adquirió un grado de dominio.

 _ **Sora:**_ Aun no se sabe que mas trae consigo el vinculo, pero c _uando los altos mandos descubrieron sobre el poder de esta nueva raza, no perdieron el tiempo y pusieron en marcha una contra medida que consistía en poder usar a los linkeds para que pudieran brindar apoyo y servicio al mundo para restaurar la paz._ _Estas fueron las bases con las que se fundó "Academia 12 Luces", un_ _lugar creado para humanos y ponys donde aprenderíamos a cómo utilizar las habilidades que habíamos ganado y tratar de recuperar la paz que el mundo había perdido._

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Siempre tan dramático._

 _ **Sora:**_ _¡Es todo, a tu alcoba!_

 _ ***Fin de transmisión***_


	2. Aceptando el vinculo

_**Light**_ : ¡SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY AND PEGASISTERS DEL MUNDO DE FANFICTION! aquí su amigo Lightningrunner18, trayendoles el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que espero les entretenga y les divierta.

 _ **Light:**_ Ya sin más preámbulos vamos con el capítulo, ¡Let's go!

* * *

" _ **Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide"**_

 _ **Spell 1: "Aceptando el vinculo"**_

 _ **Opening de la Historia:** T.M. Revolution - Resonance (fandub español) ( watch?v=hnpU3If9qmI) _

* * *

_**Narrador:**_ Mi nombre es Sora, tengo 17 años, soy un ex parkourer que vive en los suburbios debido a que mis padres me enviaron a esta ciudad a estudiar en una escuela de por acá alegando que sería lo mejor para mí. Voy a la academia como un chico normal, tengo amigos normales, recreos normales, síp mi vida podría considerarse normal… o eso me gustaria decir pues todo esto que les estoy contando sería verdad si no fuera por… -sentí como si alguien se hubiese sentado en mi abdomen-

 _ **¿?:**_ Sora~ Sora~ tengo hambre~ y si no te levantas voy a tener que hacer algo muy malo.

Escuché la voz seductora de una chica mientras sentía como me acariciaba el pecho en forma de circulos

 _ **Sora**_ : *uff* déjame dormir -dije quejándome y cubrí mi cabeza con la sabana-

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡SORA! –Dijo el ser pateándome con fuerza haciendo que caiga de mi cama estrellándome contra el piso-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Con la sabana cubriéndome la cara para luego quitármela y poder ver con claridad. Sobre mi cama se encontraba sentada una yegua de color celeste con crin de color cian grisáceo mientras vestía una capa lila con diseños de estrellas junto con un sombrero del mismo diseño y en su flanco tenía la cutie mark de una barita con una estrella y un rastro magico.

¿?: ¡Yo La Gran y Poderosa Trixie quiere desayunar! –Dijo mirándome de forma altanera mientras yo me la quedé viendo de forma cansada y dando un suspiro-

 _ **Sora**_ : *suspiro* Sip, por eso.

 _ **(Lugar - Casa de Sora)(Narracion Sora Tercera Persona)**_

Me levanto algo molesto para abrir las cortinas de mi habitación para poder iluminar un poco el lugar y al hacerlo veo a mi vecina caminando tranquilamente junto a un pegaso de color gris oscuro y crin celeste grisácea. A lo que los saludo sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana para que puedan verme y ellos voltean a donde me encontraba.

 _ **(Pueden encontrar una imagen de ellos en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Mei and Thunderlane)**_

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Mei, Thunderlane!

 _ **Mei**_ _:_ Oh hola Sora veo que tuviste otra mañana agitada -dijo burlonamente-

 _ **Sora**_ _:_ (¬_¬) _¿_ qué te hacen pensar eso?

 _ **Thunderlane**_ _:_ Se escuchó fuerte y claro cómo te botaba de la cama. -dijo el pegaso riendose por lo bajo-

 ** _Mei:_** ¿Porque fue esta vez?

 ** _Thunderlane:_** Un martes, por la mañana, con unos 28ºC y vientos del sur... seguro que no ha desayunado. -explico el pegaso a lo Monk-

 ** _Sora:_** Solo porque viste monk, no significa que eres monk sabes :V

 ** _Thunderlane:_** Talvez pero tampoco soy la mascota de una unicornio XD

 _ **Sora:**_ No se que me duele mas, que crean que ella me domina o que ya me lo empiezo a creer. -dije por lo bajo-

 _ **Mei**_ _:_ Bueno Sora tengo que irme nos vemos en clases.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿eh? Esta bien.

Dicho esto volvi a meter mi cuerpo adentro y veo que Trixie seguía sobre mi cama. Le pido a la unicornio que se baje de mi cama para poder tenderla y ella algo molesta se baja, mientras estaba en la labor de arreglar mi cama ella se fue caminando en dirección hacia la puerta de mi habitación para retirarse.

 _ **Trixie:**_ No puedo creer que me hagas esperar el desayuno solo porque te gusta dormir de más, si mi desayuno no está listo en cinco minutos no dudare en usar mi magia contra ti. –decía en tono amenazante mientras se retiraba-

 _ **Sora**_ : Ja quisiera ver eso -dije como si no me importara-

 _ **Trixie:**_ No lo puedo creer, como es que termine con alguien tan irrespetuoso como tú –dijo bufando molesta-

 _ **Sora**_ : _Es en serio, ¿yo soy el irrespetuoso?_ … Está bien deja que termine de arreglar mi habitación y en un momento bajo a hacer el desayuno, no te aloques.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Eso espero -salió de mi habitación-

 _ **Sora**_ : *suspiro* Lo que tengo que soportar.

Talvez se esten preguntando, que chingados con este wey viviendo bajo el mismo techo que una unicornio parlante como si nada, bueno pues déjenme que les explique lo mejor que pueda sobre esto pues para ser sincero casi todos cuentan lo mismo, asi que vayan por papas y soda para escuchar mi version… *ahem ahem* todo esto comenzó hace un cinco meses exactamente:

* * *

 _ **(Sora Flashback)(Cinco meses antes)**_

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo los deberes que me enviaron del colegio, debido a eso me quede hasta tarde pues eran para el día siguiente, yo queriendo dormir, con un gran alivio escribo la última palabra

 _ **Sora**_ : *bostezo* por fin termine el deber de mate. En serio que ese profesor es un esclavista, pidiendonos realizar un deber tan largo de un día para otro *bostezo* bueno supongo que es hora de que valla a dormir, enserio necesito descansar.

Me levante de la silla pero de repente siento como el suelo empezaba a temblar muy fuerte que casi sentia que la casa se vendria abajo. Trataba de mantenerme en pie pero inmediatamente escucho un gran estruendo como una explosion el cual fue acompañado por una luz muy intensa provenir del exterior de mi ventana.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Que es pasando?

Me asome por la ventana y lo único que pude ver fue como un domo de luz amarillo se expandía rápidamente en todas dirección y se acercaba muy rapido hacia mi casa.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Pero qué ra...

Sin dejarme terminar aquella luz alcanzó mi casa atarvezando las paredes pero al tocarme esta me mandó violentamente contra la estantería de mi habitación provocando que me diera un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo.

 _ **Sora**_ : Maldicion eso me dolió.

Dije sobando mi cabeza pero sin previo aviso en medio de mi habitacion comenzó a manisfestarse una esfera de luz flotante. Me la quede observando con cuidado a lo que esta me sorprendio al aumentar de tamaño y dentro de esta se podia ver la silueta de una criatura. Sin mas la esfera de luz se desintegraba rapidamiente como polvo en el viento mostrando a la criatura en el interior que era una yegua que estaba inconsciente la cual yo reconocí al instante.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿T-Trixie?

La unicornio abrió los ojos de forma pesada mientras observaba a su alrededor como si estuviese desorientada para luego observarme lo cual le produjo una gran sorpresa haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos como platos tratando de alejarse lo mas que pudo de mi.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Q-quién eres tú? -pregunto algo asustada-

 _ **Sora:**_ S-soy Sora -le respondi algo nervioso, aunque mas que eso emocionado-

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Donde est... ¡AAAAHHH! -dio un gritó desgarrador a su vez que se sujetaba el pecho con ambas patas delanteras como si le estuviese dando un ataque-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡¿Trixie te encuentras bie… AAAAAHHHH -Al igual que la unicornio di un grito muy fuerte al sentir un dolor insoportable que sentía en mi corazón-

Nos empezamos a retorcer en el piso por el dolor sujetando nuestros corazones para aliviar el dolor a lo que de la nada una fuerza invisible nos levantó a mí y a Trixie en el aire manteniéndonos suspendidos y sin previo aviso una cadena dorada salio violentamente de nuestros cuerpos, ambas cadenas estaban rotas del extremo que emergio las cuales se juntaron con la del otro para formar una sola cadena.

Al momento de unirse esta desapareció en un resplandor dorado para luego caer al piso completamente agotados respirando de forma pesada. Tratábamos de recuperar el aliento pero algo llamó mi atencion ya por fuera de la casa se podía escuchar gritos de dolor y veia muchos destellos desde mi ventana. Me asome como pude para poder ver que estaba pasando y pude ver que los destellos eran de algunos hogares.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Qué… diablos… esta… pasando? -me cuestioné algo recuperado-

Voltee a ver a la unicornio que trataba de levantarse pero me parece que el dolor fue demasiado para ella ya que lo hacia de forma dificultosa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Me acerque a ella y como pude me las arregle para recostarla sobre mi cama dejandome caer de espaldas arrimándome contra el marco de la misma para sentarme en el piso.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Porque la gran y poderosa Trixie... tuvo que pasar por esto? –dijo ya algo más recuperada supongo que trantando de entender lo que acababa de pasar-

 _ **Sora**_ : Si tú no sabes yo menos… pero por lo que pude ver esto ocurrió por varias partes de los suburbios, incluso diría que en toda la ciudad.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿y entonces que hacemos?

 _ **Sora**_ : No lo sé Trixie… dime ¿tú qué harías? -Le pregunte con sarcasmo sin darme cuenta de que le estaba hablando como si la conociera desde siempre.

 _ **Trixie**_ : No lo sé… es la primera vez que me pasa esto –respondio con un poco de sarcasmo-

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –se escuchó un fuerte grito provenir de la casa de al lado-

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Que fue ese grito?

 _ **Sora**_ : Esa fue… no puede ser ¡MEI! -dije y me pare enseguida- Me lleva, Trixie quédate aquí.

 _ **Trixie**_ : La gran y poderosa Trixie no recibe…

No le preste atención a lo que dijo Trixie y salí corriendo a la casa de mi vecina a todo lo que podia pues aun me sentia cansado por lo recientemente ocurrido. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa empecé a tocar como loco para que ella me abriera la puerta.

 _ **Sora**_ : ¡Mei! ¡Mei abre la puerta!

Gritaba alarmado mientras tocaba como mas fuerza hasta que de inmediato la puerta se abrió y vi a mi vecina completamente conmocionada y agitada aunque se veia que soportaba bien el cansansio.

 _ **Mei:**_ Sora me alegro que estes aqui, algo muy raro acaba de suceder y... ¿que le paso a tu cabello?

 ** _Sora:_** ¿De que hablas?

Tome unos mechones de mi cabello tratando de encontrar algo raro hasta que veo que una parte de este se encontraba de color blanco.

 _ **Sora:**_ Olvida eso ¿que paso?

 ** _Mei:_** E-estaba terminando el deber que nos envió el profesor y de repente hubo un temblor, y luego una luz, y luego un dolor horrible y de la nada apareció una especie de caballo alado dentro en mi habitación.

 _ **Sora**_ : ¿A ti también? -dije haciendome una idea de lo que pasaba-

 _ **Mei:**_ ¿A que te refieres? -me pregunto dudosa-

 _ **¿?**_ : Por favor… ayuda… -se escuchó débilmente la voz que provenía del interior de la casa de Mei-

 _ **Sora**_ : ¿No lo ayudaste?

 _ **Mei:**_ No soy de las que toma las cosas según vienen como tú lo haces.

Entre a la casa y pude ver que el pegaso que dijo mi amiga era Thunderlane quien se encontraba moviendose debilmente en el suelo tratando por posible dolor que estuviera sintiendo aunque me parecia que estaba exagerando ya que Mei parecia mas recuperada.

 _ **Sora**_ : Sera mejor que lo ayudemos. -Dije acercandome al pegaso- Ven ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa.

 _ **Mei**_ : Estas seguro.

 _ **Sora:**_ Solo hazme caso.

Después de un rato llevamos entre los dos a Thunderlane a mi casa hasta que finalmente se recuperó y ya estaba normal, Trixie bajo de mi habitación y se unió a nosotros en la sala en la que estábamos. Ya estando los cuatro reunidos decidí que mejor encendía la televisión a ver si decían algo pero lo siguiente que escuchamos nos helo la sangre.

 _ **Comentarista**_ : Noticia de último minuto… a ocurrido un suceso muy extraño y sin precedentes, no se sabe como pero de la nada han aparecido en nuestro mundo seres que se los describe como pertenecientes de una serie de televisión, ha habido reportes de que esto no solo ocurrió aquí sino que ha ocurrido en todo el mundo… Me dicen que hay imágenes en vivo desde EEUU, vamos a transmitirlas en estos momentos….

 _ **Reportero**_ : No lo puedo creer están por todos lados, hay… hay… hay dragones… dragones que están atacando a todos, están devorándose a las personas, el ejército no puede contra ellos, es horrible, esto es una masacre parece que ellos… no… no… noooooooo… -se corta la transmisión-

Apagué la televisión de inmediato sabiendo que si veiamos mas solo nos pondria paranoicos o algo asi y decidimos que lo mejor será no pensar en eso por ahora, y que por esta noche Mei y Thunderlane se quedaran en mi casa. Dejando que Mei y Trixie descansaran en las camas mientras Thunderlane y yo nos quedamos en la sala. Al día siguiente ni bien salio el sol decidí encender el televisor para ver que estaba pasando y me sorprendi de que en las noticias apareció nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia acompañada de un hombre vestido formalmente parado a un lado de la alicornio.

 _ **¿?:**_ Atencion, soy el director de la ONU y este es un mensaje transmitido desde la Sede de las Naciones Unidas en todas las frecuencias y medios de comunicacion para darles el siguiente comunicado. Se les pide su debida atencion y comprension.

Sin mas que decir le cedió el microfono a la monarca del sol quien se encontraba muy seria pero me parecia que trataba de ocultar su preocupacion, no la conozco lo suficiente y si se estan preguntando de como es eso posible pues le recuerdo que una cosa es la Celestia de la serie otra muy distinta es tener a una Celestia en carne y hueso hablar a lo que me parecia a todo el globo.

 _ **Celestia**_ : Atención a todos los habitantes, soy la princesa Celestia de Eqüestria hablandoles por este medio para informar el siguiente comunicado. En estos momentos por alguna extraña y desconocida razón nuestros mundos se han fusionado y se estan experimentando sucesos muy dificiles de comprender en todo el mundo. Ruego que todos y cada uno de las especies que no pierda la calma ante este evento. Mi hermana y yo junto como las demás naciones de este mundo estamos averiguando la manera de mantener el orden. Por favor les pido que no entren en pánico, más adelante daremos detalles sobre lo que está pasando. Por favor pido su colaboración de parte de todos para mantener esta situación bajo control.

Dijo y se volvio a repetir el comunicado por al menos un par de horas. Luego de eso todos en el mundo nos fuimos adaptando como pudimos y aunque no lo crean la humanidad estaba mas colaboradora, no se si porque casi la mitad del mundo o murio o se volvieron criaturas o de verdad se necesito un holocausto casi mundial para que finalmente recapacitemos. En fin cambiaron muchas cosas, algunos no les fue facil aceptarlo pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo si querian vivir en este nuevo mundo, y honestamente me considero de los poco que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

* * *

 _ **Sora:**_ Síp eso fue lo que paso durante los últimos cinco meses para llevarnos a la situación en la que estamos.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡SORA! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! –Grito ella desde la planta bajo-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡YA VOY!

Veo mi reloj y veo que me quedaban 15 minutos para llegar a clases cosa que me sorprendio tanto que casi me caigo.

 _ **Sora**_ : ¡MALDICION!

Rápidamente me arreglaba para ir al instituto y de forma graciosa usaba telekinesis mientras me via de un lado a otro en la cocina y no sé como pero pude preparar un desayuno considerable para mí y para Trixie.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Sera mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde a clases, -decía ella vistiendo su habitual ropa de hechicera mientras terminaba su desayuno-

 _ **Sora**_ : Claro tú puedes decir eso ya que solo tienes que ponerte un sombrero y una capa, de hecho ni siquiera tendrías que ponerte esas cosas.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Quieres que la gran y poderosa Trixie parezca como cualquier otro pony… ¡JAMAS!

Aseveró y siguió desayunando. Al darle el ultimo bocado a mi desayuno sali corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia el instituto el cual me quedaba como 10 minutos mientras que Trixie me seguía a todo galope.

 _ **Sora**_ : Rayos rayos rayos, porque no funciono el despertador, puse como unas 10 alarmas -dije mientras corría a toda velocidad- No quiero toparme con la loca solo porque llegue tarde.

Me imaginaba siendo castigado por la encargada de Puntualidad, y no no es broma, la puntualidad es una de las cosas que se controla aqui y el que llegara tarde tendria que verselas con "la dama de hierro".

 _ **Trixie**_ : Eres un caso perdido Sora. Bien, creo que es hora de que Trixie use mi magia para llegar temprano, voy a usar la tele transportación –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno- ¡Teleport!

 _ **Sora**_ : Espera Trixie ¡NO!

Exclame pero fue demasiado tarde que ella ya nos tenia envueltos a ambos en un aura rosada que se suponía que debía tele transportarnos pero en vez de eso solo provocó una pequeña explosion que nos terminó quemando por la fallida tele transportación y terminamos tirados en el piso cubiertos de hollín.

 _ **Sora:**_ Te dije que *cof cof* esperaras -dije tosiendo y quitándome el polvo de la ropa.

 _ **Trixie**_ : La grandiosa y *cof cof* poderosa Trixie *cof cof* no previo esto *cof cof* –dijo tosiendo mientras se quitaba el polvo de su capa y su sombrero dándoles pequeños golpes- Creí que esta vez lo lograría.

 _ **Sora**_ : No importa, mejor sigamos o llegaremos tarde -dije parandome enseguida sali corriendo-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. -me imitó y galopó siguiendome-

* * *

 _ **(Lugar - Academia 12 Luces)**_

De fondo se escucha el sonido de una campana que daba inicio a las clases, de milagro pudimos llegar a tiempo sin la necesidad de toparnos con la dama de hierro. Mientras respiraba de alivio Trixie y yo entramos a nuestro curso viendo como pequeños grupos de amigos estaban reunidos en algunos puntos del salón que era curvo y de varios niveles como si de un annfiteatro se tratase.

Todos en la clase estaban probando sus habilidades, unos por un lado estaban haciendo vencidas entre sí, otros estaban realizando acrobacias con la habilidad que obtuvieron de los pegasos, otros estaban practicando los hechizos básicos que nos habían enseñado durante las últimas tres semanas. Trixie y yo nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros asientos se ubicaban casi al final del curso al lado de una ventana para poder finalmente descansar. Luego de un rato pude ver comoo alguien se paro enfrente de nuestros escritorios.

 _ **Twilight**_ : Hola Sora, hola Trixie buenos días –dijo la unicornio de forma amable acompañada de Night Blade- ¿wow que les paso?

Night Blade es el vinculado de Twilight, su nombre real es John y a decir verdad es igual de aplicado que la unicornio morada, casi se podria decir que son dos gotas de agua y se llevan muy buen entre si lo cual es vital en este lugar. A decir verdad la Academia 12 luces tiene algo asi como una libertad de que nos cambiemos el nombre. Yo no lo hago ya que de por si Sora es como un nombre extraño pero bueno asi hay varios casos que se cambiaron el nombre.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Sparkle, Blade -dijo con algo de indiferencia-

 _ **Sora**_ : jejeje es que tratamos de usar la teletransportacion.

 _ **Twilight**_ : ¿cómo les fue esta vez? –preguntó curiosa-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No lo conseguí -respondio igual que antes-

 _ **Twilight**_ : Descuida se lo difícil que es cuando recién lo intentas, lo digo por experiencia pero sé que tú también lo conseguirás, si quieres puedo ayudarte con... -decía con tono amable pero Trixie la interrumpió-

 _ **Trixie:**_ A pesar de tus antiguos intentos mi respuesta sigue siendo no, no puedo aceptar la ayuda que me ofreces Sparkle –respondio secamente ante la oferta de Twilight-

 _ **Twilight**_ : Bueno pero si cambias de opinion estoy siempre dispuesta para ayudar.

Dijo calmada como ya viendo venir esa respuesta de Trixie mientras se retiraba junto a Blade hasta su asiento, a lo que la unicornio celeste se puso ha hacer un pequeño berrinche en su lugar.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡AAAAAAH! -exclamo fastidiada terminando con su berrinche-

 _ **Sora**_ : Déjame adivinar: Estas molesta porque Twilight te trata como su amiga y no como su rival ¿verdad? –Dije riéndome un poco-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Twilight Sparkle es y sera mi rival, mi meta es superarla pero no entiendo como es posible que no se dé cuenta de eso, ¿cuando será el día en que ella me trate como su rival?

 _ **Sora**_ : ¿Quieres que conteste eso? -dije de forma burlona-

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡AAAAAAAH NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDOOOOO! –exclamó molesta y empezó a darme pequeños golpes en el hombro como haciendo una rabieta-

 _ **Sora**_ : Esta bien está bien, esta noche te ayudare con tu magia –Decía mientras me defendía y reía por ver esa actitud de Trixie-

 _ **Trixie**_ : Siempre dices eso espero que esta vez lo cumplas. -dijo dándome la espalda-

 _ **Sora:**_ Hi hi

 _ **Trixie:**_ Tampoco entiendo cómo es que tu magia progresa más que la mía si tu obtienes tus poderes de mi –dijo asiendo brillar su cuerno-

 _ **Sora**_ : Creo que eso ya te lo he explicado varias veces pero tú no me haces caso, además no exageres, si tú sabes bien que mi nivel de magia comparado con el tuyo no es tan diferente –dije apareceiendo un poco de magia de color celeste en mi mano- Pero bueno te prometo que esta noche practicaremos.

Desde su asiento Twilight observaba muy pensativa a la disfuncional pareja pero más que nada estaba concentrada en Trixie, cosa que noto su compañero quien le toco el hombro para llamar su atencion.

 _ **Night:**_ ¿Ocurre algo Twilight?

 _ **Twilight:**_ ¿eh? No no es nada Night no te preocupes... -volvio a ver hacia donde estaba la unicornio celeste- _Trixie si tan solo pudieras entender._..

 _ **Profesor**_ : Bueno alumnos empieza la clase –dijo el profesor que entraba por la puerta.

Durante todo el día se nos enseñaba las materias típicas de matemáticas, física, química, y otras así… hasta que llega la clase favorita de todos: Sparring. Pues era la clase en la que podíamos usar libremente nuestros poderes para entrenar y mejorarlos, tanto ponys como humanos entrenabamos juntos hasta que comenzaran las batallas dual, ahí uno tiene que conseguir que su rival se rinda o que el árbitro dijera que el otro no puede continuar, claro que esto era opcional pero para aquellos que pertenecian a _Rebellion_ era obligatorio.

Rebellion es un grupo conformado por aquellas parejas que se encargaban de ayudar a controlar y detener los desastres que perturbaran la paz en muchas parte del mundo, ademas de que recibian paga por sus acciones. Y si se lo preguntan: Que un grupo encargado de mantener la paz se llame "Rebellion" ¿no es contradictorio? talvez XD pero es un nombre que los mismos integrantes del grupo decidieron. Yo no estaba con ellos y en si es fácil meterse, pero la verdad no estoy muy interesado en eso.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Insisto en que deberíamos meternos a Rebellion. -decía Trixie observando los encuentros-

 _ **Sora:**_ Sabes muy bien que no quiero meterme a eso, además que es muy cansado y tedioso, si tuviera la oportunidad de entrar me negaría rotundamente.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Pero mira incluso Mei y Thunderlane están ahi -dijo señalándolos quienes estaban peleando contra Ron y Cloudchaser-

 _ **Sora**_ : *suspiro* mira cuando consigamos mas habilidad y ya de por si logremos vincularnos entraremos,

 _ **Trixie:**_ No me vinculare contigo -sentenció molesta-

 ** _Sora:_** Pues mientras tanto no entraremos, por mucho que quieras esa es la realidad.

A pesar de todo este tiempo que he vivido con ella aun no logro pensar el porque ella no quiere vincularse pero igual trato de no insistir tanto y darle su tiempo.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Tenemos lo que se necesita para pertenecer a Rebellion sin la necesidad de vincularnos y te lo demostraré –Se levantó para luego dirigirse hacia el resto del curso- Atención clase, yo la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie está buscando a alguien con quien pueda pelear, quien cree que es capaz de derrotarme a mí en un combate.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de todos los de la clase que se la quedaron viendo con cara de: "Y a esta que le pasa" para luego comenzar a reírse.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡¿De que se ríen?! –dijo molesta- Y bien no hay nadie que quiera probar su talento contra la gran y poderosa Trixie

 _ **Sora**_ : Trixie vamos… -dije parándome he intentado hacer que se sentara pero alguien hablo detrás de nosotros-

 _ **¿?**_ : Yo acepto tu reto.

Hablo alguien detras de nosotros a lo que nos volteamos y vemos que se encontraba Victoria y Crimson Light. Victoria es una chica de la clase contigua, es bastante fria con los demas y casi no expresa emocion alguna. Su compañero Crimson Light es un unicornio de color amarillo con crin roja y su cutie mark era tres destellos rojos, a diferencia de su compañera el es bastante altanero tal como Blue Blood.

 _ **Crimson**_ : Te voy a enseñar que en "Rebellion" no deben entrar los débiles como tú.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Muy bien, la gran y poderosa Trixie te demostrara que estoy a la altura. –Dijo confiada y con su característico ego-

 _ **Crimson**_ : Muy bien entonces que comience el duelo. -dijo amenazante-

Toda la clase se reunió para ver este encuentro de nosotros contra ellos, algunos solo comentaban de que no tendriamos niguna oportunidad y mucho menos contra alguien que ya estaba desde antes en el equipo de Rebellion. muchos los apoyaban a ellos y muy pocos a nosotros entre ellos claro estaban Mei y Thunderlane.

 _ **Mei:**_ ¡Vamos ustedes pueden!

 ** _Thunderlane:_** Enseñenle quien manda.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Listo para perder ante la gran y poderosa Trixie –dijo muy confiada ella mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

En ese momento Victoria y Crimson se miraron el uno al otro y de la nada el unicornio amarillo comenzó a brillar intensamente, este se volvio un ente de luz que se dirigio al cielo para luego caer en las manos de la chica y optar una forma alargada y delgada, al momento que dejo de brillar se podia apreciar que el pony ahora era un estoque y su compañera se puso en guardia.

 _ **Crimson**_ : Te cederé el primer movimiento pues como dice el dicho: "las yeguas primero". –Se escuchaba su voz provenir de la espada-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No necesito que seas caballeroso conmigo pues la gran y poderosa Trixie te derrotara como nunca nadie ha visto antes.

 _ **Victoria**_ : ¿Porque no te vinculas con tu compañero?

 _ **Trixie**_ : Trixie no necesita vincularse con alguien para derrotarlos.

 _ **Sora**_ : *suspiro* No se cómo debería tomar eso. -dije riendome con cansancio mientras me rascaba la cabeza-

 _ **Victoria**_ : Si van a pelear por separado no tengo problemas pero entonces esto no durara mucho.

 _ **Crimson**_ : Comencemos

Trixie salio corriendo hacia Victoria pero esta salió corriendo pasando de largo a la unicornio hacia donde estaba yo usando su estoque con el que planeaba rebanarme, el cual yo esquive por poco.

 _ **Sora**_ : _Eso estuvo cerca._

Ella empezó a lanzar más cortes contra mí las cuales yo esquivaba por poco aunque algunos si lograban cortarme y Trixie se quedó viéndonos molesta como habia sido ignorada.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡Oigan, no me ignoren!

Hizo brillar su cuerno y lanzó un rayo de color rosa hasta donde estaba Diamond pero ella sin ver en un rápido movimiento desvió el rayo con su arma y siguió atacándome.

 _ **Crimson**_ : Que pasa Trixie eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por favor hasta un potrillo podría hacer eso

El estoque se rodeó de un aura en un tono rojo y disparó un rayo de energía hacia Trixie quien ella pudo esquivar el rayo por los pelos pues solo alcanzó la punta de su sombrero el cual tenía un pequeño hilo de humo sobresaliendo.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Pero qué…? -dijo algo sorprendida por el ataque de Crimson-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Trixie guarda tu distancia, ubícate lo más legos que puedas y cuando lo hagas intenta lanzar un rayo hacia ellos! yo los distraeré –decía mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica-

 _ ** _ **Victoria**_ :**_ Tu amiga va a perder y lo sabes verdad –me dijo secamente mientras atacaba-

 _ **Sora**_ : Eso no es cierto, puede que Trixie no parezca fuerte, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella ha mejorado más que cuando estaba en Eqüestria... -dije de lo más confiado- _Vamos Trixie, sé que puedes hacerlo._ -pensaba- _  
_

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡No tengo que escuchar lo que me dices! –dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno mientras galopaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros-

 _ **Sora**_ : _¡PUTA MADRE TRIXIE HAZME CASO!_ -pensaba- ¡Te dije que conserves tu distancia! -le grite pero ella no me escuchó-

 _ ** _ **Crimson**_ :**_ Elimínala -se escuchó su voz de forma malévola-

 _ **Victoria**_ : Bien -dijo mientras dejo de lanzar sus ataques hacia mí y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Trixie-

 _ **Trixie**_ : Así me gusta -se detuvo a esperarlos- ¡FIREWORKS! –exclamó y de su cuerno empezó a lanzar pequeños fuegos artificiales que impactaron en Victoria creando una cortina de humo- Ja guardar mi distancia como no, esto se acabó -dijo dándose vuelta y caminando tranquilamente-

 _ **Victoria**_ : Tu ego será tu perdición… -se escuchó la voz de la chica-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Qué?

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver como de la cortina de humo salió Victoria lanzando una estocada hacia Trixie. Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron en la arena, Victoria estaba con la punta de la espada a escasos centimetros de la yugular de Trixie, ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba el estoque muy cerca de su cuello.

 _ **Profesor**_ : ¡Hasta ahí, los ganadores son Victoria y Crimson Light!

Victoria alejó el arma del cuello de Trixie quien se dejó caer sentada en el piso por la impresión mientras que Crimson Light recuperó su forma pony para acercarse a ella y verla de forma altanera desde arriba como alguien superior.

 _ **Crimson**_ : Como dije solo los más habilidosos pueden entrar en Rebellion, no los débiles como tú.

Dicho esto el duo se retiró de la arena dejando a todos sorprendidos por la habilidad demostrada. Mei, Thunderlane y yo fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Trixie quien seguia perpleja por lo ocurrido.

 _ **Mei:**_ Eso estuvo cerca ¿estas bien?

 _ **Thunderlane:** _ Creo que ellos eran los que mandaban -Al decir eso mei le dio un zape en la cabeza para que se callara-

 _ **Sora**_ : Trixie... -la llame pero no reacciono- Oye estas bien –dije mientras acercaba mi mano a ella la cual fue rechazada con ira por la unicornio celeste-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No necesito tu ayuda

Dijo molesta levantandose del suelo y se retiro del salón de entrenamiento, acción que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, algunos se burlaban de ella, y otros solo hablaban de la pelea.

 _ **Sora**_ : Trixie… -Veía como se alejaba de la arena hasta no verla mas-

* * *

 _ **(Horas más tarde)(Lugar - Nuevo Bosque Everfree)**_

Trixie se habia fugado de la academa pues no queria saber de las demas materias mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido durante la clase de sparring, el como habia sido "humillada" solo la ponia furiosa y queria desquitarse con algo, por lo que decidio irse hacia los limites de la ciudad donde se encontraba el nuevo bosque everfree.

 _ **Trixie**_ : No puedo creer que Sora me haya hablado de esa manera, queriéndome dar órdenes como a si fuera cualquier pony, voy a demostrarle que yo La gran y poderosa Trixie soy lo suficientemente habilidosa como para entrar al equipo de defensa y protección.

Trixie siguio camiando sin parar internandose demasiado en el nuevo bosque Everfree como si buscase algo.

 _ **Trixie**_ : mmm… Si estoy con suerte puede que encuentre a una criatura con la cual medir mi fuerza.

Se internó aun mas sin darse cuenta de que entre las sombras se podian vislumbrar unas siluetas con luces rojas que asemejaban a ojos. y después de un rato caminar por detrás de ella se escucharon unos ruidos de alguien con armadura caminando-

 ** _Trixie:_** Finalmente. -Dijo con alivio de no tener que buscar mas-

Al darse media vuelta se esperaba encontrar con alguna criatura como un Timberwolf o Manticora o Rocodrilo, pero no se espero encontrar con tres seres de gran tamaño de forma humanoide, con ojos rojos que llevaban antiguas armaduras, uno de ellos llevaba una naginata (un arma compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo), otro un sable japonés y el ultimo una mini-gun. Ante eso Trixie solo tragó saliva mientras observando con asombro y temor.

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Ya no estoy tan segura de esto…_ -pensaba con nerviosismo- Uy miren la hora que es, supongo que han de estar ocupados así que los dejo… adiós –dicho esto salio corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo-

Los tres salieron corriendo en búsqueda de su presa para poder matarla salvajemente mientras que la unicornio hacia todo lo posible para perderlos pero era inútil, ocacionalmente lanzaba su hechizo Fireworks para aturdirlos pero no ayudaba mucho sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía hacia un claro. Al llegar al pequeño claro vio que ya no tenia a donde mas correr pues aquellos seres la tenian rodeada y obstruian cualquier ruta de escape.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Esto no está bien nada bien. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar viendo como estos se acercaban a ella- _No, no puedo rendirme, los derrotare y les demostrare que tengo lo que se necesita..._ ¡Si vas a atacarme entonces hazlo!-exclamó haciendo brillar su cuerno-

El que tenia la naginata se acerco a Trixie lo suficiente como para que esté al alcance de su arma y estaba listo para lanzar el corte fatal pero de repente aparecio un destello celeste a su lado.

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡MUEVETE!

Se escucho la voz de alguien que salió del desstello logrando sacar a Trixie del camino de la naginata. La unicornio estaba desconcertada hasta que reconoce que el ser que la tacleó era yo que estaba muy agotado de correr para alcanzarlos y justo a tiempo si se puede decir.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡Sora porque me empujaste! –dijo molesta-

 _ **Sora**_ : Trixie *jadeo* a la próxima *jadeo* conserva tu *jadeo* distancia –Dije entrecortado intentado recuperar el aliento- Cielos *jadeo* siempre eres *jadeo* tan *jadeo* descuidada *suspiro* valla, hace años que no corría de esta manera. -hable mas recuperado- Tres ronin, esto no es muy bueno.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿S-Sora?

 _ **Sora:**_ En fin a lo que vine *inhala*: ¡NO VUELVAS A IRTE ASI, SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTUVE POR TI, EN SERIO NO SABES POR LOS MALDITOS LUGARES QUE TUVE QUE PASAR ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ, TE BUSQUE POR CASI TODA LA PUTA CIUDAD, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS INTERNADO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE TU SOLA ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! –Grité a todo pulmón-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No creo que sea el mejor momento para regañarme. Además soy capaz de protegerme por mi misma. -Dijo con su tono de ególatra-

 _ **Sora**_ : Lo que digas, por ahora tenemos que salir de aqui -dije estirando mi mano como esperando que ella la sujetara- Trixie hay que hacerlo…

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡No voy a vincularme contigo, la gran y poderosa Trixie no necesita de…

 _ **Sora**_ : ¡TRIXIE! –grité molesto- ¡En estos momentos no hay nadie a quien tengas que recordarle lo grande que eres! ¡no a ellos!... –dije señalando a los sujetos- ¡ni a mí!, ¡no necesitas decir lo grande y poderosa que eres porque sé que lo eres pero no puedes dejarlo fluir por tu ego!, tienes que aprender que incluso los más fuertes y poderosos en un principio tuvieron que recibir ayuda.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! –Repetía desesperada- ¡No pienso hacerlo, prefiero la muerte a tener que vincularme!

 _ **Sora:**_ Trixie escúchame por favor... -decía desesperado por ver a los guerreros ya a pocos metros-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No, no lo hare, si formo un vínculo contigo sé que algún día terminaras alejandote de mi… de no ser por esta estúpida cadena que nos tiene atados seguro que ni siquiera hubieras venido en primer lugar… -decía ya con algo de tristeza e ira-

 _ **Sora**_ : ¿Acaso eres idiota? Hubiera venido por ti incluso sin tener esta cadena.

El sujeto del sable quería atacarnos pero nos saqué de la trayectoria de su ataque y rodamos por un rato hasta que nos detuvimos conmigo encima de Trixie sujetándola de los cascos a lo que ella se empezó a retorcer tratando de liberarse

 _ **Trixie**_ : *grrr* ¡SUELTAME!

 _ **Sora**_ : ¡JAMAS! ¡No te dejare! ¡Desde el primer día que nos conocimos ese fue un hecho! ¡Siempre estaré allí para ti!

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡Me prometes que nunca me dejaras sola, que siempre estarás junto a mí, que nunca me abandonaras! -En eso pude escuchar como los tres estaban listo para atacarnos-

 _ **Sora**_ : En este mundo esa es una promesa muy difícil de cumplir pero como ex-parkourer siempre me han gustado los retos. –dije volteándola a ver a lo que ella oculto su mirada en su sombrero-

* * *

 _ **(Insertar Musica:** Papercut Massacre - Lost my life ( watch?v=RktYMCxM1gs) **)**_

* * *

 _ **Trixie**_ : Espero que puedas cumplirlo. -Dijo en voz baja-

Ella empezó a brillar intensamente hasta que se convirtió en un destello rosa mientras que aquel que tenia la mini-gun no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas comenzó a rafaguear el lugar donde nos encontrabamos Trixie y yo levantando una cortina de humo. Luego de unos segundos dejo de disparar para ver lo que quedo de nosotros pero al disiparse observa como me encontraba de pie sin ninguna herida mientras sujetaba una guadaña muy peculiar: El mango era como la barita de la cutie mark de Trixie de la cual salia la hoja de la guadaña que estaba cubierta por magia y enfrente de mi se encontraban todas las balas flotando en el aire.

 _ **(Pueden encontrar una imagen en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Trixie Scythe Mode)**_

 _ **Sora**_ : _Que extraña sensación, me siento más ligero, además de una gran energía que recorre mi cuerpo… ¿esto es lo que sienten los demás cuando se vinculan con los ponys?_ -apreté con fuerza el mango- _¿estoy... estoy sonriendo?_ -me pregunte pues sentia como mi rostro no podia ocultar la emocion y adrenalina- _  
_

Trixie abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que se encontraba en una especie de vacío oscuro, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había tomado la forma de la guadaña. Se asusto por un segundo pero luego sintio las manos de su compañero que la sujetaba firmemente dandole seguridad.

 _ **Trixie**_ : _¿Este poder es mío?... se siente algo extraño… como si una calidez recorriera todo mi cuerpo… por alguna razón se siente muy bien._ -se veia una imagen translucida de Trixie en la hoja de la guadaña-

 _ **Sora**_ : Bien Trixie tengo una pregunta para ti: Con el nuevo poder que tenemos ¿quieres salir de aquí o…

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿O? -volteo a verme-

 _ **Sora**_ : ... O quieres demostrarles lo grande y poderosa que eres? -pregunté con una sonrisa confiada-

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida por mi actitud ya que no se esperaba que yo dijera eso, a lo que ella con la actitud de siempre volteo a ver hacia los tres guerreros.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Hagámoslo.

Las balas cayeron al piso y me coloque en posicion de ataque. El de la naginata estaba por mover su arma para cortarme pero di un salto hacia atras lo suficiente como para alejarnos. Los que tenian armas cortopunzantes se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, el sujeto de la naginata fue el primero en llegar hasta donde estábamos, el blandió su arma e intento cortarnos pero intercepté su ataque con la guadaña.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡OUCH! -Dijo ella con un poco de dolor por lo cual me separé de ellos dando otro salto-

 _ **Sora**_ : ¿Estas bien? -mire hacia la hoja de la guadaña y de nuevo apareció la imagen de Trixie-

 _ **Trixie**_ : No te preocupes solo fue un ligero golpe pero intenta ser más gentil conmigo es mi primera vez.

 _ **Sora:**_ *puf* jajaja okey okey -decía riéndome-

Yo los esquivaba sin problemas utilizando toda clase de movimientos de parkour que sabía o bloqueando sus ataques a pesar de lo oxidado que estaba mientras que ellos intentaban rebanarnos o agujerearnos desesperados. En eso corrí rápidamente hacia el sujeto con la naginata y le corte la pierna, este cayo de rodillas a lo que yo salté hasta estar a la altura de su cuello y le corte la yugular, esto hiso que salpicara un liquido negro pero luego este se desvaneció en una nube de humo y cuando esta se disipo solo quedo flotando en un aura roja una esfera de aspecto extraño.

 _ **Sora**_ : Muy bien uno menos faltan dos.

 ** _Trixie:_** Sora preparate, aqui vienen.

Oigo como el sujeto con la mini-gun me estaba apuntando parra luego comenzar a disparar un montón de balas, sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hacia una dirección mientras la trayectoria de las balas cambiaba para poder darme, seguí corriendo hasta que me puse detrás de un árbol que bloqueo las balas por un segundo, lo suficiente como para que yo saliera en la dirección por la que venía intentando acercarme lo más posible hasta el sujeto, corrí en zig zag hasta que finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca y sin dudar fuí directamente hasta donde estaba el pistolero. Intento apuntarme con su arma pero ya era tarde, yo ya estaba a la altura de su cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces lo degollé. Este simplemente cayó al piso y le paso lo mismo que al primer sujeto.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Van dos falta uno.

En eso vimos como el monstruo con el sable japonés estaba en guardia como esperando a que atacáramos, yo apreté con fuerza el mango de la guadaña y salí corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el último de ellos, en el instante en el que estuve cerca el lanzo un corte pero yo salte rápidamente a la punta de su espada y luego salte con todas mis fuerzas lo que hiso que terminara muy alto en el cielo.

 _ **Sora**_ : Muy bien esa no me la esperaba.

Dije observando hacia abajo lo alto que salte para después ver que el samurái estaba apuntándonos con su espada para poder atravesarme cuando cayera.

 _ **Trixie**_ : Estamos en problemas, no puedes esquivar en el aire.

 _ **Sora**_. Trixie te dije que te mostraría el poder que tú posees –dije mientras apuntaba con el arma que se cubrió de un aura de color rosa y celeste al sujeto con el sable- Teleport

Susurre y en un segundo desaparecí de donde estaba entre un destello y reapareci debajo del samurai quien volteo a verme como si estuviese sorprendido.

 _ **Sora:** _**¡ME QUEDARÉ CON TU ALMA!**

Exclamé pisando con fuerza para golpearlo con la hoja de la guadaña y dando un giro rebané al samurai por la mitad quien se convirtió en humo el cual al disiparse se veía que solo quedo una esfera flotando en un aura de color rojo en medio de un cráter dando por terminada esta batalla. Cai de rodillas a lo que Trixie dejó de estar en modo guadaña volviendo a la normalidad y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las esferas que seguian flotando para reunirlas y tenerlas de frente.

 ** _(Quitar Musica)_**

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿Esas cosas rojas son…?

 _ **Sora**_ : Eso parece -respondi interrumpiendola-

 _ **Trixie**_ : Eso significa que debo *gulp* ¿comérmelas?

 _ **Sora**_ : Ehmm de hecho...

Estaba a punto de decirle que habia otra manera pero noto como ella se las quedo observando minuciosamente por unos segundos pensando en la manera de comerselas por lo que decidi que lo haga, solo para desquitarme por el cansansio que me provoco. Las olfateó un poco y despues les dio una pequeña lamida. Iba a hablarle pero ellla me interrumpio.

 ** _Trixie:_** Volteate -note algo extraño en su voz-

 ** _Sora:_** ¿Eh?

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Solo volteate! -Exclamo muy molesta y pude ver en su rostro que estaba avergonzada-

 _ **Sora:** Dios esa cara vale oro XD_... esta bien esta bien ya me volteo

Le di la espalda y pude escuchar el como se las estaba devorando literalmente, paso un rato hasta que me parecio escuchar que termino de comer por lo que me voltee a verla.

 _ **Trixie:**_ fiuu listo -dijo como agitada-

 _ **Sora:** _ Sabes habia otra manera de absorverlas XD -realmente no pude evitar el decirselo-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡¿QUE?! -pregunto muy sorprendida- *grrr* Sora... ¡eres un idiota! -volvio a hacer un berrinche golpeandome el hombro-

 _ **Sora:**_ Jajajaja ese es tu castigo por preocuparme XD *suspiro* –me tiré en el piso a lo que ella se la veia pensativa-

 _ **Trixie**_ : Sora… a esto te referías con que en mi interior había un poder más grande del que me imaginaba.

 _ **Sora**_ : Tú también lo sentiste verdad. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que ese poder era tuyo, solo debes dejarlo fluir. -le dije sonriendo- Por cierto en lo que estuvimos peleando con esos tipos me di cuenta de algo.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿De que cosa?

 _ **Sora:**_ De que estabas ruborizada al momento de que nos vinculamos -dije riéndome y ella se puso roja- ¿será por que temias a que te gustara? XD

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¡No molestes!

 _ **Sora**_ : Jajaja pero bueno, tal vez reconsidere mi decisión con eso de inscribirnos a Rebellion.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿En serio?

 _ **Sora**_ : Así es, como compañeros debemos apoyar las decisiones del otro, eso si lo que hace uno el otro lo considere bueno. -me senté en el piso- Espero que estes lista -le extendi mi mano-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Esta bien, dejare que ayudes a la gran y poderosa Trixie. -extendió su casco y nos dimos un apreton de manocasco-

 _ **¿?**_ : ¡Que bien! - Detrás de unos arbustos se escuchó a alguien decir-

 **¿?** : Cállate Mei, nos pueden oír -habló otra voz-

 _ **Sora:**_ º º º ¿Mei? ¿Thunderlane? ¿son ustedes? -pregunte hacia unos arbustos-

 _ **Mei:**_ *eep* meh Supongo que no vale la pena esconderse

Se escuchó y de entre los arbustos salió Mei y Thunderlane quien estaba transformado en su forma de arma, él era una guadaña encadenada pero luego retomo su forma pony.

 _ **Trixie**_ : ¿H-h-hace c-c-cuanto q-que e-están a-aqui?

Hablaba nerviosa con la cara roja pero yo no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo a lo que Mei y Thunderlane se miraron entre si con malicia.

 _ **Mei**_ : No, no lo hare, si formo un vínculo contigo sé que algún día terminaras alejandote de mi… de no ser por esta estúpida cadena que nos tiene atados seguro que ni siquiera hubieras venido en primer lugar…

 _ **Thunderlane**_ : ¡Acaso es una broma, hubiera venido por ti incluso sin tener esta cadena!

 _ **Mei:**_ *grrr* ¡Suéltame!

 _ **Thunderlane**_ : ¡JAMAS! ¡No te dejare! ¡Desde el primer día que nos conocimos ese fue un hecho! ¡Siempre estaré allí para ti!

Mientras ellos seguian actuando, Trixie y yo estábamos con la cara roja completamente avergonzados de lo que había pasado hasta que una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

 _ **Sora**_ : Un momento, sí estuvieron desde ese punto ¿entonces vieron a los monstruos que nos estaban atacando?

 _ **Thunderlane:**_ Así es, e incluso estuvimos desde un poco antes –explico de forma orgullosa-

 _ **Sora**_ : Entonces se puede saber… ¡POR QUE DIABLOS NO NOS AYUDARON EH! -los tenia a ambos con sus sienes entre mis nudillos apretandoles con fuerza como si fuera un destornillador-

 _ **Mei**_ : ¡Sora duele! Fue idea de Thunderlane, él dijo que debíamos observarlos -dijo con ojos de cocodrilo-

 _ **Thunderlane**_ : Bien que fuiste tu la que queria ver que pasaría -dijo quejandose por la pequeña tortura-

Luego de torturarlos un poco mas decidi que ya era suficiente por lo que los solté a ambos quienes solo se quedaron con lagrimas de cocodrilo sobandoze las cienes

 ** _Thunderlane:_ ** Pero cambiando de tema es bueno saber que van a inscribirse a Rebellion

 _ **Mei**_ : Sera increíble tenerlos juntos, nosotros cuatro enfrentando el mal, esto va a ser divertido.

 **Sora:** Bueno que les parece si volvemos a casa, realmente muero de hambre, ¿y ustedes?

 _ **Todos:**_ ¡SI! -dijeron al unisono a su manera para luego irnos de aquel bosque-

Y así es como inicia mi aventura junto con Trixie, Mei y Thunderlane, juntos nos encargaremos de recobrar el mundo en que vivíamos, pero mientras tanto me divertiré junto a ellos y al resto de compañeros de la Academia 12 luces.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Ending de la historia:**_ _Abingdon Boys School – Strength ( watch?v=woLTdYnaN-k)_

* * *

 _ **LR18 STUDIOS**_

 _ **Light:**_ Bueno amigos ese fue el primer capítulo de este fic, ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿los decepciono? ¿quisieron ver mas de algo?

 ** _Trixie:_** Estoy segura que disfrutaron de la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie -hablo la unicornio detras de mi-

 _ **Sora:**_ Trixie no interrumpas. -se llevo a la unicornio jalandola de la cola-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Volvere, no han visto lo ultimo de mi -gritaba mientras era jalada-

 ** _Light:_** jejeje esos dos deben ir a terapia de pareja, en fin como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi no olviden hacermelo saber en los reviews. y no lo olviden: Comente...

 ** _Sora:_ ** Critiquen...

 **Trixie:** Sugieran.

 ** _Light:_** Ya para despedirme nos...

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente pagina!

 ** _Light:_** ¡Trixie esa es mi linea!

 ** _Trixie:_** XP


	3. Aviso

**_"Aviso"_**

* * *

 _ **(Musica de fondo:** Soul eater OST - in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances ( watch?v=PwoWFOpHQHY **))**_

* * *

 _ **Light:**_ SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY AND PEGASISTERS! Aqui su amigo Lightning Runner junto con la pareja mas dispareja del fic, asi es amigos hablo de: TriXora para traerles un aviso, aununcio, y/o/u mensaje.

 _ **Ambos:**_ Aquien diablos le llamaste TriXora? :V

 _ **Light:**_ Hay pero si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo XD ademas, como no shippearlos si son casi una pareja shippeable XD estan vinculados, viven juntos, comen juntos, creo que hasta duermen juntos XD

 _ **Trixie:**_ Trixie no pasaria ni una noche con un plebeyo como el aunque le pagaran.

 _ **Sora:** _ Te recuerdo que tu tambiem eres una plebeya :V

 _ **Trixie:**_ Nadie esta por encima de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie!

 _ **Sora:**_ Ehmm, veamos, estan las princesa Celestia, Luna, Cadence, La ONU, la lider de Rebellion, Discord, Chrysalis... quieres que siga o me detengo

 _ **Trixie:**_ Idiota! -pegandole en el hombro haciendo una rabieta-

 _ **Sora:**_ Ya no te enfades solo fue una broma.

 _ **Light:**_ Jejeje por mas que me gustaria seguir viendo a donde terminara esto, aun tenemos que presentar el aviso, asi que dejense de perder el tiempo y comencemos.

 _ **Ambos:**_ Bien. -dicen tranquilos a su manera-

 _ **Light:**_ Okey, con respecto este aviso es para responder una pregunta que a surgido en los reviews y que me parecio importante de responder.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Y la pregunta es: Se van a incluir Oc's en el fic?

 _ **Light:** _ Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta es: Si.

 _ **Sora:**_ Ah pero esta respuesta viene con condiciones.

 _ **Light:**_ Exacto, puede que este aceptando los ocs de los lectores para que salgan en el fic pero necesito que no se salgan de los requerimentos. asi que hay terminos que cumplir, los cuales nosotros se los son los leeremos a continuacion:

* * *

 _ **Trixie:**_ No1.- _Solo se aceptara maximo dos parejas por lector._ Esto es para evitar un cumulo grande de personajes pero que quede claro que entre las dos se escogera a la pareja que se considere mejor, aunque nadie es mejor que la gran y poderosa... -Sora y yo nos la quedamos viendo serios- jejeje bueno bueno me detengo. O si lo desean tambien pueden enviar una sola pareja si lo desean.

 _ **Sora:**_ No2.- _No Alicornios_ , unicamente las tres razas conocidas: Terrestre, Unicornio y Pegaso. Esto es debido a que el fic esta muy relacionado con la serie, y pues de alicornios conocidos estan las princesas excepto Twilight que aun es unicornio,

 _ **Light:**_ por ahora XD

 _ **Trixie:** _ NO PUEDES HACER A TWILIGHT ALICORNIO, ESO NO ES JUSTO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SER ALICORNIO!

 _ **Sora:**_ Aunque no lo creas a muchos del fandom se molestaron u opusieron por ese tema XD, te lo explicare luego, mejor continuemos.

 _ **Light:** _ No3.- L _as unicas ponys que no pueden seleccionar como pareja son: Las mane6, y las princesas Celestia y Luna._ Esto era de esperarse y si no se lo esperaron pues, Sorpresa! XD De ahi pueden escoger a quien se les venga en gana.

 _ **Trixie:**_ No4.- El personaje humano debe ser _menor de 20 años_ , Esto es porque como se dijo, el vinculo se formo mas con jovenes menores de esa edad y muy poco con los mayores. Claro que si quieren pueden ponerlo que sea mayor, pero tengan en cuenta que si hacen eso se lo tomará como segunda opcion, aunque si no hay muchos mayor de edad entonces seguro que sale en el fic XD.

 ** _Sora:_** No.5.- _La pareja pony tambien puede ser OC suyo,_ es decir, tanto como humano y pony pueden ser sus Ocs y no necesariamente Oc humano y pony de la serie. Esto es para darles aun mayor libertad de escoger y conocer a los increibles OC's que tengan.

 ** _Light:_** No.6.- Arma. Obviamente necesitamos saber que clase de arma es en la que se puede convertir su oc o la pony de la serie. Eviten las armas de destruccion masiva. Piensen en armas mas convencionales pero igual, tampoco quiero limitarlos. La eleccion es suya XD

 _ **Trixie:**_ No.7.- _Una pequeña biografia._ Ya saben detallando cosas como edad, algun traje que quieren que use, la personalidad, hobbies, ext. algo asi como un curriculum. (Tampoco se pongan a escribir cinco paginas de biografia y personalidad. Que sea lo mas claro y resumido posible.)

* * *

 _ **Trixie:**_ Toda esta informacion debera ser enviada por _**Private Messaging**_ y este mensaje se quedara hasta que salga el nuevo cap para que no se nos reporte por spam o cosas asi.

 _ **Light:** _ Bueno, creo que con eso bastaria no?. En caso de que tengan alguna duda, inquietud o quieran dejar una sugerencia tambien pueden adjuntarla a la informacion XD Antes de irme quisiera decirles de que no desesperen por el capitulo que sigue, ademas de muchos asuntos que explicare en el cap que viene debo añadir que tuve que reescribir 2 veces el cap siguiente y pues ya voy a la mitad. Calculo que entre esta o la siguiente semana ya he de estar publicando el cap que viene, si es que no sucede algun inconveniente.

 ** _Sora:_** Y pues para no perder la costumbre verdad light. Comenten, critiquen, sugieran.

 _ **Light:** _ Exacto, asi que ya para despedirnos.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Veran a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie en la siguiente pagina.


	4. De acuerdo al plan

Se puede observar una puerta grande de metal cerrada y por detrás de esta se escuchan los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia la puerta hasta que da la impresión de que finalmente llego y de repente la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando al alicornio de pelo ucraniano con una sonrisa en la cara dando unos pasos al frente como si nada

 ** _Light:_** Guess who is back? –Dice en tono alegre mientras levanta los cascos delanteros en señal de pregunta-

En eso muchas pistolas se ponen en frente de él, todas apuntándole a la cabeza las cuales eran sujetadas por muchos humanos y ponis que estaban viéndolo de forma seria y usando trajes de matones profesionales.

 ** _Light:_** Vaya, con que así nos llevamos ahora. –Dice con una ceja levantada- Déjenme adivinar ¿quieren que actualice el fic verdad? –todos asienten con la cabeza- ¿Y me dispararan si no lo hago? –Vuelven a asentar- ¿No me dejarían siquiera el explicar porque no actualice cuando dije? –Negaron con la cabeza- *suspiro* Vale, igual el tiempo es dulce. No los hare esperar más así que vamos con el capítulo. Let's go!

* * *

 _ **"Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide"**_

 _ **Spell 2: De acuerdo al plan  
**_

 ** _Opening de la Historia:_** _Noragami Aragato Opening – Kyouran Hey kids English cover by Natewantstobattle ( watch?v=LZMUZozVQ2U)_

* * *

 _ **Trixie:**_ _Un_ _ **vínculo**_ estable _... yace en una_ _ **relación**_ _estable... de_ _ **corazones** diferentes... con un mismo latir_ _._

* * *

 ** _Narrador:_** Durante las semanas que pasaron después del inicio de esta tragedia el mundo había caído presas de la incertidumbre, la ira, la tristeza, el miedo y sobre todo el caos. Y eso debido a que muchos de los seres de ambos mundos se transformaron en toda clase de criaturas o adquirieron habilidades sobrenaturales, a quienes en general se los llamo _Astrays._

 ** _Narrador:_** Los pocos líderes de ambos mundos que se dieron a la difícil tarea hallar la solución a este grave problema antes de que el daño fuera irreversible, expresaron sus ideas que iban desde las más creativas hasta algunas un poco más idiotas. El tiempo corría en su contra así como el número de víctimas incrementaba a pasos agigantados a cada minuto que pasaba. Pero cuando pensaron que realmente el fin estaba cerca, que no había nada que hacer y que el mal estaba a punto de erradicar al bien, alguien les dio aviso de un esperanzador suceso.

 _ ***puerta abriéndose de golpe***_

 _ **Narradora:**_ ¡¿MI SOMBRERO?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI SOMBRERO?!–Buscando por el lugar- Tiene que estar por aquí…

 _ **Narrador:**_ Ehmm ¿Trixie te importa? estoy en medio de algo sabes. –Señalando a la cámara y haciendo un ademan con la mano-

 _ **Narradora:**_ Pero el sombrero de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha desaparecido! Deja de grabar y ayúdame a buscarlo.

 _ **Narrador:**_ ¿No puedes esperar a que termine?

 _ **Narradora:**_ Pero mi sombrero ;-;

 _ **Narrador:**_ *suspiro* Ya me falta poco, te prometo que termino y te ayudaré a buscar tu sombrero. ¿Está bien?

 _ **Narradora:**_ Bueno, Trixie seguirá buscando por otro lado, no tardes.

 _ **Narrador:**_ Sure…

 _ ***puerta cerrándose***_

 _ **Narrador:**_ *fiuu* por poco -viendo al armario donde estaba el sombrero oculto- *risa malvada* ah qué? en que me quede? oh si... Un grupo de humanos y ponys que fueron afectados por el fenómeno encontraron la forma de enfrentarse a las criaturas que aterrorizaban y atacaban a los demás de una forma muy inusual pero efectiva.

 ** _Narrador:_** Los líderes vieron en esto su carta del triunfo así que sin perder ni un segundo dieron un aviso a nivel global para reunir a todos los humanos y ponys posibles que poseyeran la misma habilidad para formar un símbolo de paz que brindara a los demás una sensación de protección, oponiéndose al destino fatal usando el mismo poder que aquel extraño fenómeno nos dio en su contra.

 ** _Narrador:_** Esas fueron las bases sobre las que se edificó " _Academia 12 Luces_ " la organización encargada de devolver la paz a nuestros días preparando humanos y ponys con la capacidad de luchar formando parte del equipo elite _Rebellion_.

 _ ***sonido de filmadora cortando el video***_

* * *

 _ **(Lugar – Casa de Sora)(PDV Sora)**_

Eran las 6h30 am y el sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte iluminando el cielo de un agradable tono celeste acompañado con una brisa mañanera la cual era bastante fría casi al punto de helarte los huesos y hacerte tiritar mientras que yo ya me encontraba fuera de mi cama. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué porque dejaría el calor y comodidad de mi cama para pasar al pinche frio de la mañana? Bueno, la respuesta a eso es que cierta yegua celeste me fue a levantar más temprano de lo usual. Lo único que si era normal era nuestro pequeño ritual de patearme de la cama para terminar con la cara en el piso y la sabana cubriéndome. Eso me molesto debido a que el día anterior había hecho un montón de cosas que me dejaron agotado por buscar a Trixie y de paso que me quede hasta la madrugada practicando con ella un par de hechizos como se lo prometí. *suspiro* A veces me pregunto porque chingados no puedo tener una pinche vida normal pero luego recuerdo que todo el mundo se puso patas arriba y se me pasa. Me quité la sabana de la cabeza solo para ver a Trixie quien por alguna razón no estaba vistiendo su traje de maga y su melena estaba toda desarreglada. En eso la unicornio se puso a proclamar una especie de discurso sobre mi cama cual presentador hacia su audiencia.

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Finalmente ha llegado el día, después de tanto tiempo la gran y poderosa Trixie dejara de ser una linked como las demás, pasara a la historia como una **leyenda** , y se volverá aún más grandiosa y poderosa que antes al formar parte de Rebellion, hoy… -le tape la boca con mi dedo índice-

 ** _Sora:_** Hoy dejaras que Sora descanse como se merece. –Dije en lo que ella retiraba mi dedo con su casco-

 ** _Trixie:_** ¿Que no estas emocionado? Vaya, se ve que eres un chico poco ambicioso. –Dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada-

 ** _Sora:_** Oye yo si tengo ambiciones, solo que jamás pensé que un día me iba a postular para entrar a un grupo elite encargado de salvaguardar al mundo de la aniquilación total. –Decía en tono sarcástico-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Eso es lo que lo hace más emocionante.

 _ **Sora:**_ Hi hi, ya que me levantaste vallamos a desayunar para irnos a la academia de una vez.

 ** _Trixie:_** Trixie ira a alistarse así que prepara unos sándwich de margaritas con jugo de naranja y que sea rápido. –Dijo muy cortante-

 ** _Sora:_** Ah no, tú me vas a ayudar. –le dije desde la puerta de mi habitación-

 ** _Trixie:_** Trixie no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

 ** _Sora:_** Pues no voy a calarme la comida todos los días, así que si quieres desayunar te lo tienes que ganar -dije tomándola de su cola con mi magia atrayéndola hacia mí-

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Oye que haces suéltame! ¡No jales la cola de la gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Sora hablo muy enserio! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! –Decía molesta mientras trataba de soltarse

 ** _Sora:_** _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_ –Decía para mis adentros rodando los ojos- *suspiro* Bien.

Le solté la cola y cuando ella creyó que era libre de improvisto me acerque y la tome de la cintura con mis brazos colocándomela en el hombro como si la estuviera secuestrando o algo parecido mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Oye bájame, tus manos están heladas! ¡Exijo que me sueltes en este momento! ¡Trixie dijo que la bajaras!

 ** _Sora:_** ¿Y eso hago no? –Decía burlonamente en lo que bajaba las escaleras-

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Deja de burlarte de Trixie! –ella hacia fuerza con sus cascos para tratar de soltarse pero vio que no le funciono- grrr ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!...

Exclamaba rápidamente mientras movía sus patas en el aire como si estuviera corriendo en un vano intento de querer escaparse mientras que yo me reía internamente por verla actuar así molesta cual niña pequeña claro que no podía demostrárselo. ¿Qué? Ella me levanta a patadas a las pinches 6 de la mañana, cualquier broma que le haga está justificada, además siento que se está poniendo más egocéntrica con todo esto de formar parte de Rebellion y eso sería malo para ella pues volvería a bloquear su magia.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras pasé a la cocina/comedor pero apenas di unos pasos dentro ambos percibimos un sutil aroma de comida recién preparada viciando el aire del lugar.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Y eso? -pregunto olfatenado un poco-

Yo baje a Trixie y me acerqué a la mesa donde pude ver que había una charola tapada junto con una nota doblada. Pasé de la nota y destape la charola revelando un par de platos con una pila de panqueques con miel y mantequilla cada uno que de solo verlo te hacia agua la boca.

 ** _Trixie_** : *yummy* Se ve delicioso :3

Decía muy alegre en lo que olisqueaba una de las pilas de hotcakes mientras que por mi lado me quede pensando en quien lo había hecho así que acerqué la nota a mi cara y me puse a leer el contenido de la misma.

-" _No se peleen por el desayuno par de tortolos, nos vemos en la academia XD-_

 _-Atte.: Mei & Thunderlane_"-

 ** _Sora:_** ¿Es enserio? –Decía con un tic en el ojo y volteando a ver de reojo a mi compañera-

No sé porque en ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de una escena romántica entre Trixie y yo cosa que me me dio algo de verguenza a lo que sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esas ideas de mi mente y me volví a enfocar en la nota dándole vuelta para ver si había más y dicho y hecho había más del mensaje.

 _-PD: Lo de tortolos fue idea de Thunderlane, lo juro XD-_

 _-PDD: ¡Mei eres una traidora!-_

 ** _Sora:_** _Jejeje Voy a asegurarme de que ambos sepan cuanto les "agradezco"_ –decía para mis adentros en lo que arrugaba la nota con una mano cerca de mi cara haciendo un puño para luego arrogarla al bote de basura-

Ya con el tema del desayuno solucionado cada quien se fue a su habitación para arreglarnos. Como ahora íbamos en plan de aprender a pelear escogí lo más ligero que se pudo ocurrir, tome de mi armario una camisa negra de botones manga corta y cuello blanco junto con una camiseta blanca, unos calentadores grises y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Luego de ponérmelos pensé un poco y recordé de algo que me podría ayudar para evitar posibles heridas en lo que sostenía a Trixie en su modo guadaña así que abrí la gaveta que estaba al fondo del armario la cual tenía en su interior una pequeña caja con una indetectable capa de polvo. La limpie un poco con la mano y procedí a abrirla para tomar su contenido: Eran un par de guantes negros sin dedos, que a diferencia de su contenedor estaban limpios y en muy buen estado.

Me los coloque y me fui al espejo para terminar de arreglarme y fue unos momentos después en lo que me veía que note que esa era la manera en la que solía vestirme antes cuando practicaba parkour, no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar todas las experiencias que tuve cuando practicaba ese increíble deporte hasta que recordé porque lo había dejado.

 ** _Trixie:_** ¡Sora si no te apresuras me comeré tu parte! –dijo Trixie desde abajo-

 ** _Sora:_** ¡¿qué?! ¡No mames Trixie que yo también quiero! –le dije desde mi habitación-

Evite quedarme mucho tiempo en el baúl de los recuerdos así que termine de arreglarme y me fui escaleras abajo justo a tiempo pues veía como Trixie ya estaba por echarle el diente a mi parte pero se la arrebate con mi magia y me puse a desayunar para finalmente irnos a la academia y presentar el formulario para postular en Rebellion. Estaba consciente de que las pruebas de ingreso si bien eran fáciles, tampoco era para tomarlo a la ligera.

* * *

 _ **(Lugar – Academia 12 Luces)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Otro día comenzaba para los estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia a quienes se los puede ver caminando por los enormes pasillos del instituto de aquí para allá cumpliendo con sus horarios de clase o también estando reunidos en grupos como siempre para practicar con sus habilidades adquiridas, o realizando las actividades de los clubes a los que pertenecieran. Aunque había una pareja de vinculados conformado por un unicornio y una chica que se encontraban parados frente a un muro observando varias pantallas digitales que mostraban las misiones que tenía Rebellion a disposición las cuales se encontraban clasificadas por: Tipo, Misión, Ubicación, Rango y Estado. Ambos movían sus ojos viendo cada una de ellas como buscando una misión en particular hasta que el unicornio fija su mirada en la que parecía que buscaban pero al leer lo que decía se quedó confundido.

 _ **Unicornio:**_ Pero qué?...

 **"Search and Destroy"**

 _ **Mision:**_ _Ronin Attacks_

 _ **Location:**_ _District 1 - New Everfree_

 _ **Range:**_ _B_

 _ **State:**_ _..._

 _ **Unicornio:**_ Completa? -se cuestionó a sí mismo- Pero si todavía no hemos ido a Everfree a cazar a esos Ronin.

 _ **Chica:**_ ¿Crees que haya algún un error?

 _ **Unicornio:**_ No lo sé, pero lo voy averiguar. –Dijo yéndose por su lado-

Por otro lado de la academia estaban reunidos muchas parejas humano-pony pertenecientes al grupo de Rebellion dentro de un salón que se encontraba con las luces apagadas y con un proyector mostrando una imagen de un mapamundi. Enfrente de todos ellos se encontraban sentados los mandos superiores del grupo mientras que su líder Connor ;un hombre de 1,85m de alto, cabello corto estilo militar negro con una ligera parte de color anaranjado, vestía una especie de uniforme militar; y a su lado se encontraba su vinculada Spitfire. Quienes estaban dando una charla a los presentes.

 _ **Connor:**_ … monstruos, espíritus, brujas, astrays en general, son la razón de que el mundo se encuentre en el estado actual, y es nuestro deber como Rebelles el detenerlos usando los dones que se nos dieron, y eso lo conseguimos trabajando juntos como uno solo, con confianza, valor y determinación, asi manejamos todas las divisiones en América, África, y nuestra nueva sede en Europa, en conjunto con las organizaciones gubernamentales, minimizando asi las concentraciones de astrays garantizando la seguridad de los ciudadanos desde que todo esto empezó y es su deber el asegurarse de que continúe así ¿Les quedo claro? –todos respondieron "Si" a su manera-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Entonces con esto damos por concluida la reunión #118 de Rebellion, pueden marcharse.

Al dar la orden todas las parejas empezaban a retirarse del salón de a poco pero en eso llegan de improvisto la misma pareja de antes parándose enfrente de Connor y Spitfire quienes organizaban algunos papeles antes de retirarse.

 _ **Unicornio:**_ ¿Qué significa esto líder Spitfire?

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Crimson, Victoria, llegan tarde -dijo casi ignorándolos-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Exijo una explicación sobre nuestra misión.

 _ **Connor:**_ Tenemos registro de muchas misiones realizadas tendrán que ser más específicos.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Nos referimos a la misión de eliminar a la Triada Ronin del bosque Everfree.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ A si, esa misión fue realizada de forma no oficial por una pareja de este instituto durante la noche de ayer, y casualmente esta mañana se presentaron para unirse a Rebellion.

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿Unos novatos realizaron una misión para alguien de 2 estrellas?

 _ **Crimson:**_ Silencio Victoria -callo a su compañera- antes que nada explíquenos quien fue el que nos quitó nuestra misión.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Sigues siendo bastante impertinente Crimson, deberías tratar mejor a tu compañera. -dijo viéndolo de reojo- Pero si quieres saberlo bien acompáñenme. –se levantó de su lugar- Connor podrías encargarte del resto de papeleo

 _ **Connor:**_ Seguro Spit, nos vemos en la entrada.

La pegaso asentó con la cabeza y sin más se retiró del salón junto con la pareja. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos la co-lider de Rebellion no hablo con Crimson para nada a pesar de que durante todo el trayecto este trataba de hacer que le dijera de una buena vez. Esto lo hacía a propósito para molestar un poco al unicornio.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ La verdad me sorprendió cuando esos dos vinieron a mi oficina diciéndome que habían acabado con esos espíritus, al principio no les creí pero una rebelle que estaba con ellos me aseguro de que era verdad. Claro que como realizaron una misión de forma no oficial solo se les pago una parte de lo normal.

(Rebelle es el termino con el que se conoce a los miembros de rebellion, se pronuncia "ribel")

 _ **Victoria:**_ Algo arriesgado a mí parecer.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Pienso lo mismo. Fue tan inesperado que no pudimos enviarles un mensaje a ustedes que su trabajo se había cancelado.

 _ **Crimson:**_ ¿Y porque no nos dice quienes fueron esos tontos que se metieron donde no les llamaron?

 _ **Spitfire:**_ …

 _ **Crimson:**_ ¡Podría dejar de ignorarme de una buena vez!

Dijo muy molesto pero la ex-capitana de los Wonderbolt no le respondió mientras que por dentro disfrutaba de la reacción del unicornio. En eso llegaron ante unas puertas grandes cerradas y Spitfire procedió a abrirlas entrando a lo que sería un palco con 8 pantallas apagadas y un tablero de control, mientras que por la enorme ventana frontal se podía apreciar el salón de entrenamiento que parecía más bien un campo de juego olímpico bajo techo. En el centro parecía como cualquier campo olímpico pero a su alrededor se encontraban un motón de terrenos de simulación que incluían una mini montaña, una playa, una zona industrial en ruina, un desierto, un bosque, una tundra helada, ect. Los tres observaron hacia la parte central donde se apreciaban varias personas y ponys de las tres razas corriendo por una pista de obstáculos.

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿Cuando comenzaron las clases de inducción a novatos?

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Como hace hora y media, aunque conociendo a Jeanette estoy segura que los puso a ejercitarse para "entrar en calor" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus cascos-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Y, ¿quiénes son? -dijo más calmado a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada con la actitud anterior-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ mmm…

La pegaso tomó asiento y se puso a teclear algo en el panel de control en lo que buscaba por varias carpetas dentro del ordenador hasta que encuentra la que buscaba. Presionó un botón haciendo que 2 pantallas se encendieran de golpe mostrando los archivos de un chico de cabello monocromático y una unicornio con sombrero y capa de estrellas respectivamente.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ … Son ellos.

* * *

 _ **(Lugar – Campo de Entrenamiento)(PDV Trixie)**_

Hoy pudo comenzar como un día cualquiera para la mayoría pero para mí era un día muy importante. Después de lo que paso en Everfree, Sora finalmente recapacito y dijo que podíamos inscribirnos a Rebellion. Era mi oportunidad para demostrarles a todos en Academia 12 Luces que Trixie es la pony más grandiosa y poderosa que haya habido!… Oh jejeje la costumbre XD. En fin, al llegar a la academia nos topamos con Mei y Thunderlane en la entrada para presentar los papeles de inscripción directamente a la co-líder Spitfire, y cuando le dijimos sobre lo de los Ronin nos enteramos de que era parte de una misión y pues si bien la misión tenía una recompensa de 75 Cells, debido a que la hicimos de forma no oficial solo nos dieron 30 Cells.

El Cell es la nueva moneda que se utiliza ahora por muchos de los países aliados ya que era un problema para todos el manejar ambas monedas así que al final decidieron simplemente crear una moneda general. Fue trágico pero bueno, no iba a dejar de que eso me desmotivara así que aceptamos la recompensa y nos dijeron que la inducción a novatos eran en un par de horas. Les pasamos nuestros datos y nos fuimos a preparar para las pruebas de admisión. Pero lo que no me espere fue que desde que empezamos no hemos hecho nada más que ejercicios físicos como abdominales, barras, levantamiento de pesas, lanzamiento de bala y ahora último nos pusieron a correr alrededor de la pista de obstáculos.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Porque debemos estar corriendo como locos *salto* en vez de practicar el combate como en las clases de Sparring?

 _ **Sora:**_ Imagino que es para medir *salto* el rendimiento físico de nosotros.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Si pero ya es suficiente ¿no? *salto* además son ustedes los que nos cargan a nosotros en primer lugar.

 _ **Sora:**_ Claro y que me dices si tenemos que acorralarlos y *salto* debemos dividirnos :V -explicó-

 _ **Trixie**_ : Aun así no creo que sea necesario que nosotros corramos.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Estas cansada de correr?

 _ **Trixie:**_ Si, estoy cansada de correr, quiero pelear.

 _ **¿?:**_ ¡Corran más rápido, esto apenas es el calentamiento!

Exclamó a todo pulmón la que nos estaba haciendo la prueba de ingreso. Su nombre era Jeanette, una miembro activa de Rebellion y la encargada de puntualidad de la Academia a quien "cariñosamente" se la apodó como _Iron Lady_ debido a su actitud fuerte y dominante. Era una chica de 19 años, 1,77m de alto, con cabello largo de color negro rojizo mezclado con un largo mechón azul, usaba una chompa y calentador de gimnasia color conchevino. Su vinculada es una pony de tierra llamada Bombom creo. Junto con ella estaban Mei, Thunderlane y otro par de miembros quienes le ayudaban a registrar los tiempos y cosas así. Nos tuvieron dando vueltas por un rato más hasta que finalmente nos dijeron que podíamos detenernos lo cual todos hicimos con gusto descansando en el césped sintético.

 _ **Mei:**_ No está nada mal Jeanette. –Dijo pasándole una tablet en la cual estaban todos los tiempos que ella registro-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ mmm no es un tiempo record pero están dentro de los parámetros. –Le devolvió la tablet a Mei y se paró enfrente de todos que estábamos descansando, ella dio un fuerte golpe con la punta de la barra hacia el piso para llamar nuestra atención-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ De acuerdo ahora todos escuchen, de aquí pasaremos a lo que sería la prueba de combate. Como saben, nosotros nos encargamos de mantener la paz del nuevo mundo de las terribles cosas que hay atrás de estas puertas y para ello nos entrenamos en cuerpo y mente evitando que la sociedad que se está levantado de las cenizas se quede en eso, cenizas.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Vaya, alguien tan dramática como tu Sora.

 _ **Sora:**_ No inventes, yo no soy así.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Y qué me dices de los videos que haces en casa?

 _ **Sora:**_ Son bitácoras Trixie y lo sabes, así la gente algún día podrá hacer películas, mangas o quizá un anime con ello XD –dijo burlonamente-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Para eso se crearon esas áreas a sus espaldas con el fin de mostrar los posibles lugares donde se pueden encontrar con el enemigo y sepan manejarse en cualquier entorno y evitar que algún _astray_ se los coma. -Señalando con su barra los terrenos de simulación- Dicho esto, a cada uno se le asignara una misión junto con un terreno y tendrá que competir contra alguno de los chicos que están detrás de mí –señalando a los miembros que la ayudaban- Y así mediremos sus capacidades para determinar si tienen el nivel necesario.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Eso es todo? Trixie esperaba un mejor reto Iron Lady

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Trixie!

Al decir eso hubo un silencio incomodo de parte de todos, tanto novatos como miembros estaban sorprendidos viendo a Jeanette quien se quedó viéndonos con una mirada algo espeluznante mientras sujetaba los extremos de su barra de torsión con ambas manos para después doblarla con mucha facilidad y por el sonido que hacia la barra te dabas cuenta que esa cosa era muy resistente. Mire de reojo a Mei al ver que me hacía señales con sus manos diciéndome que no la provocara o que sería mi fin, Iron se volteó y Mei dejo de moverse mientras veía a otro lado silbando inocentemente.

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Mi **nombre** es **Jeanette** jejeje y me alegra ver a un alma tan llena de determinación y valor jejeje. Tanto que serán los primeros en realizar la prueba de combate.

 _ **Sora:**_ Ya nos chingamos. –Dijo dándose un facepalm-

Ella dejó de tensionar su barra la cual regreso bruscamente a su estado original para luego dirigirse a Mei quien se cubrió la cara con su tablet y Jeanette en un rápido movimiento se la quitó de las manos y presionando algo en la tablet hizo que en las pantallas grandes que había alrededor del campo se mostraran nuestras fotos.

 _ **Sora:**_ Vamos Jeanette no es necesario ponerse así solo por…

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Sora, silencio.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡HI! –Dijo parándose firme cual soldado-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Sora, a veces me das vergüenza. –le dije por lo bajo-

 **¿?:** Se ve que les gusta meterse en problemas verdad Trixora –Dijo de repente un chico apareciendo detrás de nosotros colocando sus brazos tras nuestros cuellos-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡No nos llames así Marcus! o quieres que te llame Mardam. –el chico solo se rio por eso-

 _ **Marcus:**_ Venga Trixie no te enojes solo porque digo la verdad XD

 _ **¿?:**_ No me shippees con él por favor. –Dijo en tono burlón un pony que apareció a nuestro lado-

 _ **Sora:**_ Que hubo Adam. -dijo salundando al pony dandose un choque de cascos o creo que Sora los llama brohoof-

Ellos son Marcus Fenix; un chico de 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro y con un mechón gris casi negro, usaba una remera negra que tenía el logo de Megadeath en blanco y unos jeans azul rey. Y Adam; un pony terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin gris casi negro. Es el vinculado de Marcus. Van a la misma clase que nosotros, y son parte de Rebellion desde hace un mes.

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Perfecto, ustedes serán sus oponentes, la misión será de Búsqueda y Destrucción y su encuentro será en la zona forestal –aparecieron sus fotos al lado de las nuestras y entre ambas un símbolo de bosque-

 _ **Marcus:**_ ¿El bosque? ¿No crees que es algo muy cliché Jeanette? Porque no en la zona industrial que ahí estamos en un mejor ambiente para un traceur y un para mí, si o que Sora.

 _ **Sora:**_ Jejeje puede ser, aunque estoy algo oxidado de lo que respecta a parkour.

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Sera cliché, pero también son los lugares donde hay mayor concentración de astrays y como la vegetación del otro mundo se vino para acá veras que tienen mucho espacio donde vivir, así que ¡muévanse! –Exclamo señalando el bosque con su barra para que vayamos-

 _ **Adam:**_ Lo que digas, terminemos con esto rápido.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Ja, me asegurare de que sea rápido, después de todo la gran y poderosa Trixie ya tiene esto en la bolsa.

 _ **¿?:**_ Pues me temo que esa bolsa tiene un agujero. –dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente y me ponía molesta pues se trataba de Crimson que venía caminando hacia al grupo junto con Victoria hasta que se pusieron frente a nosotros viéndonos fijamente entre los cuatro-

Victoria es igual de alta que Sora, de cabello largo y rubio con un mechón rojo en la parte de atrás de su cabello. Llevaba un uniforme de parada de color crema con una falda negra que le llegaba a mitad de las rodillas junto con unas medias largas y unas botas negras lo cual si la vieras a lo lejos dirías que es toda una chica agradable pero cuando te acercas notas que su actitud se encargaba de eliminar esa apariencia de chica dulce.

 _ **Sora:**_ Victoria.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Sora.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Crimson

 _ **Crimson:**_ Trixie.

 _ **Adam:**_ ¡Adam! -los cuatro nos lo quedamos viendo- ¿Qué? Todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular XD –dijo en tono burlón en lo que los cuatro nos volvimos a ver-

 _ **Sora:**_ Victoria, te ves tan... sería como siempre.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Lo tomaré como un cumplido. -dijo inexpresiva-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? -pregunte molesta-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Que pasa Trixie, ¿no te da gusto verme? -dijo burlonamente-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Prefiero toparme con un astray que verte a ti.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Pues que te parece que hoy tendrás los dos. –Dijo en lo que Victoria se acercó a Jeanette-

 _ **Victoria:**_ Esto es de parte de la co-lider Spitfire –le paso un papel el cual se puso a leer y al terminar quedo algo pensativa-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ mmm, ya veo… de acuerdo, cambio de planes sus oponentes serán Crimson y Victoria. –dijo cambiando la foto de Marcus y Adam por la de ellos-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡¿Espera que? ¿Porque?!

 _ **Marcus:**_ ¿Si porque?, esta se supone que era nuestra pelea no inventes Iron Lady.

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Fueron ordenes de Spitfire. –Dijo pero esta vez no se molestó por lo de Iron Lady-

Me sorprendí al escuchar que eso venia de parte de la misma líder de Rebellion, al principio no supe que pensar, porque Spitfire les había dado el permiso o más bien la orden de que se enfrentaran a nosotros, como sabían siquiera que nos estábamos postulando, estaba molesta porque sabía que ellos solo vinieron para dificultarme las cosas y que no entre en Rebellion, pero por otro lado era vi mi oportunidad de derrotarlos, de humillarlos al igual que lo hicieron conmigo y que dejen de molestarme de una buena vez.

 _ **Trixie:**_ De acuerdo, igualmente Trixie quería saldar cuentas con ustedes. Los hare comer el polvo esta vez.

 _ **Crimson:**_ ¿Grandes palabras Trixie pero aún tengo una duda… siquiera pueden vincularse? –Dijo en tono burlón-

Hubo un "Ooooh" de parte de todos los novatos por lo que dijo Crimson, en lo que él se volvía un ente de luz que se dirigió a las manos de su compañera convirtiéndose en aquel estoque y toda la cosa pero Sora y yo nos vimos el uno al otro con una sonrisa confiada.

 _ **Sora:**_ Marcus quizás quieres hacerte para atrás. –dijo y el junto con su compañero dieron unos paso hacia atrás dándonos espacio- ¿Lista Trixie?

 _ **Trixie:**_ Trixie siempre esta lista. –Dije sujetando el filo de mi sombrero-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Ay si, seguro que no es la gran cosa.

Mi cuerpo lentamente se volvía luminoso para luego convertirme en un haz de luz rosa que salió disparado hacia al cielo moviéndome por todos lados hasta que llegué al frente de Sora adquiriendo la silueta de mi forma de arma. Sora me tomó con ambas manos y finalmente me mostré como me veía en realidad a lo que empezó a moverme rápidamente como dando una demostración que termino conmigo apuntando hacia Victoria y Crimson. Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta del pequeño espectáculo mientras que Mei y Thunderlane nos daban un pulgar de aprobación bueno aunque Thunderlane no tenia pulgar asi que se veia raro.

 _ **Marcus:**_ ¡¿No jodas una guadaña?! LOL, creí que eso solo se veía en el anime o cosas así. –decía impresionado-

 _ **Sora:**_ Jejeje ¿cool verdad? XD -me colocó sobre su hombro pero noté que algo se sentía diferente aunque no le presté mucha atención-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Que opinan ahora eh, verdad que Trixie es sin duda la mejor pony que se ha postulado en Rebellion. –pude ver en la cara de Crimson que aunque no quería admitirlo se había sorprendido-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Eso ya lo veremos. -dijo en lo que ambos linkeds nos quedamos viendo fijamente-

* * *

 _ **(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Luego de esa discusion-demostracion, ambos linkeds se fueron al area asignada mientras que los demás presentes se encontraban viendo desde el centro de la arena hacia las grandes pantallas para observar el terreno donde se veían a las dos parejas dandose las espaldas esperando por la señal del arbitro. Mei era la encargada de ser arbitro en esta primera prueba por lo que tenía puesto en su oído un auricular con micrófono para poder comunicarse con los combatientes viendo en su tablet el área del encuentro. Mei presiona su auricular para activar los parlantes del área de simulación y procede a dar las instrucciones de la prueba.

 _ **Mei:**_ De acuerdo, Sora, Victoria, Trixie, Crimson, esta será una simulación de tipo _Search and Destroy_ , duración: 8 minutos, Se liberaran un total de 31 astrays de clase C en todo el terreno, a mi señal los buscaran y eliminaran. La pareja que haya abatido a más gana, entendido. –Sora y Victoria levantaron el brazo con el puño cerrado en señal de afirmación-

 _ **Victoria:**_ Buena suerte Sora, Trixie. -dijo con su tono frio anque se notaba que no lo decia con sarcasmo-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Si la necesitaran. -dijo en lo que el Sora rodo los ojos para luego concentrarse en su compañera-

 _ **Sora:**_ Llego la hora -viendo de reojo a la hoja de la guadaña en lo que la imagen de Trixie se manifestó- recuerdas el plan verdad.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Claro que sí, ¿Pero crees que sirva con ellos? Nunca hemos luchado contra tantos a la vez.

 _ **Sora:**_ Lo sé, pero no necesitamos pelear contra todos, con tal de eliminar a 16 astrays bastara.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Ja, como si les permitiera el eliminar a uno solo. Voy a acabar con los 30 astrays por mi cuenta. -dijo con su tono prepotente sacando a Trixie de sus casillas-

 _ **Trixie:**_ grrr ¡ESO LO VEREMOS! –Exclamó muy molesta al estoque-

En ese momento Sora sintió algo extraño, una especie de punzada en el corazón mientras que su respiración se dificulto por un segundo y sentía como si la guadaña se hubiera puesto un poco más pesada de lo que estaba y lo peor era que no podía entender el porqué de esto. Simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pensando que solo fue algo momentáneo y trato de enfocarse en la misión apretando a Trixie con fuerza mientras relajaba su respiración preparándose para lo que sea que se le viniera mientras que por su lado Jeanette le da una señal a Mei para que comience la prueba y ella vuelve a activar los altoparlantes.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Insertar Música:**_ _The used - the bird and the worm ( watch?v=dCWl9VHq6is)  
_

* * *

 _ **Mei:**_ Preparados, en 3... -Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque mientras que los que estaban en el centro animaban a cada quien-

 _ **Mei:**_ … 2... -Desde una de las entradas auxiliares del campo se podía ver a Spitfire con una taza de café mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas para ver fijamente las pantallas con mucha seriedad-

 _ **Mei:**_ … 1... -Desde una oficina grande y redonda se podía ver a una yegua grande de melena ondeante sentada detrás de un escritorio mientras observaba el encuentro a través de una pantalla con forma de espejo-

 _ **Mei:**_ … COMIENZEN!

Se escuchó el sonido de una bocina dando inicio a la prueba. Ninguno de los dos se hizo esperar ni un segundo y rápidamente salieron corriendo en una dirección buscando a sus objetivos mientras que los demas apoyaban a su favorito. Sora miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de sus objetivos pero la tensión que sentía en aquel momento era alta, el ruido del entorno combiando con el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies le impedía localizar a su objetivo con facilidad mientras que su contrincante posiblemente ya se haya dado cuenta de su presencia y pensaban que ya estarían luchando con alguno.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿los ves por algún lado? -pregunto a su compañero-

 _ **Sora:**_ No, pero son astrays seguro se están ocultando para atacarnos por sorpresa.

En lo que estaba buscando con la mirada a algun objetivo de la nada se ve como unas garras grises salen ocultas de un árbol y con las justas Sora se percata y logra bloquear con la parte lateral de la guadaña pero la fuerza del ataque junto con la velocidad a la que iba provocó que Sora se saliera de balance y resbalo por el piso un par de metros adelante. El ex-traceur se levantó algo aturdido para luego voltear a ver de donde habían salido esas garras solo para toparse con un astray. Este era una especie de tigre de color gris oscuro muy grande al igual que sus garras y colmillos que lo hacían ver muy intimidante.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Oye estas bien?

 _ **Sora:**_ Si, solo me agarró desprevenido. ¿Pero qué rayos un sybertooth? -viendo incredulo al astray enfrente de el-

 _ **Trixie:**_ Y no es el único -Dijo en lo que se percata de la presencia de dos más a su alrededor- Eliminemoslo de una vez para ganarle al idiota de Crimson y humillarlo tal cual lo hizo el.

Nuevamente sintió como la guadaña ganaba más peso para él por lo que aplicó más fuerza para sujetarla y trató de calmarse mientras volvía a colocarse en posición de ataque en lo que esperaba que alguno de ellos lanzara el primer ataque. Los segundos pasaron en lo que un fuerte viento se hizo presente arrancando la hoja de un árbol cercano que caía lentamente hacia el suelo. Todos se quedaban viendo los unos a los otros y cuando la hoja toco el piso ambas partes lo tomaron como la señal de inicio y salieron corriendo los unos a los otros pero cuando Sora estaba a punto de golpear al primero de ellos algo se les adelantó y ven como un manchón crema con negro se movía entre a los sybertooth provocándoles varias heridas que acabaron con ellos y haciendo que desaparecieran dejando únicamente esas esferas rojas en el aire. Cuando la humarada se disipó logran ver que la que los había eliminado era ni más ni menos que Victoria quien dio un azote a su derecha con la espada.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Van 5 faltan 26.

 _ **Sora y Trixie**_ : ¿Pero qué? -dijeron sorprendidos al escuchar eso-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Se los dije. Voy acabar con los 31 astrays. –Dijo de forma arrogante en lo que se retiraban a buscar otros objetivos-

 _ **Trixie:**_ grrr maldito Crimson es un idiota. –exclamaba molesta-

 _ **Sora:**_ Cálmate Trixie aún no se acaba, solo debemos buscar a los otros astrays y… -trataba de calmarla pero la unicornio lo interrumpio molesta-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Y que pasa contigo Sora! Esos eran nuestros, porque les permitiste que nos los quitaran. -dijo cargandosela con el-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡¿espera, acaso me estas echando la culpa?! –Sonaba algo incrédulo-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Si, es tu culpa Sora! –en respuesta a eso su compañero la acerco más a su rostro ya molesto-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡¿Explícame porque es mi culpa? Solo dices cosas sin sentido!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Sin sentido? Tú eres quien no me usa como se debe. -dijo retorciéndose molesta-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡No seas ridícula, eres tú la que siempre se niega a ver sus propios errores!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Como te atreves a gritarle a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie de esa forma? Tu tu plebeyo.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Plebeyo? Ja, no quiero escuchar eso de la que vivía en una carreta.

 _ **Trixie:**_ *gasp* ¡Retráctate!

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Oblígame!

Ambos siguieron discutiendo entre si mientras todos los veían con cara de "¿es enserio?" para luego comentar cosas negativas o se reían por la actitud de los dos cosa que molestaba a Mei quien solo podía escuchar cómo se reían de ellos mientras se concentraba en seguir monitoreando el encuentro.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Eso no se ve bien. Si siguen así es más que seguro que perderán. –Decía la pegaso llegando con el grupo sujetando una taza de cafe-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Líder Spitfire, ¿qué hace aquí? –Pregunto la chica dando un saludo militar a su superior-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ ¿Pues soy la líder de Rebellion que más crees que hago aquí? -le dijo con algo de sarcasmo- En fin, veo que si te llego la orden Jeanette. –Dijo volteando de nuevo a las pantallas-

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Si señora.

 _ **Marcus:**_ Spitfire puedo preguntarle algo.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ ¿Si Marcus?

 _ **Marcus:**_ Porque les ordeno que compitieran contra ellos.

 _ **Adam:**_ Si, porque esos dos son como el agua y el aceite. Algo malo saldrá de todo esto y creo que ya está pasando. -viendo a la pantalla-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ mmm ¿porque lo abre hecho? -decía haciéndose la desentendida mientras se quedaba pensando-

* * *

 _ **(10 Minutos antes)**_

Por su lado desde el palco Crimson veía incrédulo el monitor, de verdad que el unicornio realmente no se esperaba a que fuesen ellos. Mientras que la pegaso seguía revisando algunos archivos por su lado para luego dejar la consola.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Ahí los tienen, diviértanse –dijo en lo que se dirigía a la salida-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Pero Spitfire no puedes hablar enserio de ellos, simplemente es una broma.

Spitfire podía notar la molestia en su voz, pensó que algo andaba mal y como líder debía hacer algo al respecto, ante eso la pegaso se dio media vuelta para dirigirle la palabra.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Sabes que no me gusta bromear con respecto al trabajo. Y es **líder** Spitfire, que no se te olvide Crimson.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Pero...

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Escúchame no sé qué problemas hayan entre ustedes y ellos, pero deja de hacer un berrinche por algo tan trivial como que te quitaran una misión, ellos hicieron lo que tu debiste hacer desde hace 2 días que solicitaste realizar la misión. ¿Quedo claro?

Preguntó bajando sus lentes un poco viendo fijamente al unicornio amarillo que se quedó algo intimidado ante la mirada firme de su superior cosa que sentía su compañera humana provocando también en ella algo de nervios aunque no los mostrase.

 _ **Crimson:**_ No señora. -dijo resignado-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Bien, ahora si de verdad están tan desesperados por una misión entonces les daré una que seguro querrás realizar.

* * *

 _ **(Tiempo actual)**_

 _ **Spitfire:**_ _Esperaba que esto los ayudara pero por el bien de ambos deben detenerse._ –Dijo para sí misma mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café-

Mientras que Sora y Trixie seguían discutiendo entre ellos por otro lado Crimson y Victoria seguían acabando con más de los sybertooth hasta llegar a un total de 12 eliminados. Esto puso más molesta a Mei quien seguía monitoreándolos pero en eso escucha a Jeanette hablar.

 _ **Jeanette:**_ Había escuchado que no se toleraban pero es algo triste ver a un par de vinculados que se pelean. ¿Cómo es que siquiera se mantienen estables? De verdad que si siguen así no podrán pertenecer a Rebellion.

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Mei quien súbitamente presiono su auricular para activar los altoparlantes e inhalaba profundamente para luego disponerse a hablar.

 _ **Mei:**_ *inhala* ¡ESCUCHEN USTEDES DOS PAR DE IDIOTAS, QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO, SE SUPONE QUE SU ENEMIGO SON LOS ASTRAYS Y SU COMPETENCIA ESOS DOS, RECUERDEN PORQUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO ESTO, ME ENTENDIERON, AHORA DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN MAMADAS Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!

Exclamó a todo pulmón por el micrófono haciendo que su voz retumbara por todo el bosque aunque también se la podía escuchar por todo el campo sin la necesidad de los altoparlantes. Cosa que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el centro mientras ella respiraba agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Ehmm Mei…

 _ **Mei:**_ ¡¿QUE?! –Le grito haciendo que ella pusiera una cara de pokerface pero luego se da cuenta de lo que hizo- Oh lo siento lo siento quise decir: Si Lider Spitfire.

Ella seguía un poco sorprendida de como Mei le había gritado mientras que Mei estaba con la cara roja por la verguenza, pero la pegaso se limitó a reírse un poco mientras le ponía un casco en el hombro a su subordinada para calmarla

 _ **Spitfire:**_ jejeje tranquila no es nada. -dijo en lo que veia en las pantallas a la pareja dispareja completamente quietos y sin decir nada-

 _ **Mei:**_ ¡S-si! -dijo volviendo a ver fijamente su monitor cual halcón a su presa-

Volviendo al bosque se puede ver como el joven y la guadaña estaba en silencio despues de haber escuchado el semor de su amiga mientras el ruido de las hojas seguía presente junto con algunas explosiones escuchándose a la distancia producto del posible enfrentamiento de Victoria contra otros astrays. Sora dio una profunda respiración en lo que veía al piso

 _ **Sora:**_ Trixie… ¿recuerdas el plan? –El reflejo de Trixie apareció en la hoja-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿El de eliminar a los astrays?

 _ **Sora:**_ No, no, me refiero al otro plan.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Otro plan?

 _ **Sora:**_ Si… Te dije que te apoyaría en ese plan pero no puedo hacerlo si no lo estamos haciendo por el mismo motivo. ¿Así que dime porque estamos aquí? ¿Realmente estábamos haciendo esto para vencer al idiota de Crimson?

 _ **Trixie:**_ Pues claro que… No -se quedó pensando por unos segundos y finalmente respondió- Trixie… lo lamenta, dije cosas fuera de lugar, no fue tu culpa, es solo que ese idiota de Crimson me saca de quicios. -dijo algo decaida-

 _ **Sora:**_ Lo entiendo y también lo lamento, no quería decirte esas cosas pero a veces tu tambien puedes sacarme de quicio. -dijo en tono burlon tratando de animar el ambiente- No quiero dejar esto ya habiendo empezado, no es mi estilo y estoy seguro que el tuyo tampoco. Asi que que dices ¿aún seguimos con el plan? -pregunto viendo fijamente a la guadaña-

* * *

 _(_ _ **Insertar Música:**_ _Soul Eater Ost - Psychidelic Souljam (_ _watch?v=8gaV1X9zEwM_ _))_

* * *

 _ **Trixie:**_ Si, creo que ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado a nuestro público. -dijo ya con su confianza habitual-

En ese momento Sora sintió como la guadaña se puso muy liviana y ambos sintieron como esa sensación de calidez y poder les recorría nuevamente por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se vieran mutuamente con una sonrisa confiada.

 _ **Sora:**_ Bien, ya es hora de acabar con esto.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Vamos a deslumbrarlos -dijo ya animada en lo que su compañero comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro para luego posar de forma cool-

 _ **Ambos:**_ ¡A por ellos!

Se podía escuchar la confianza en sus palabras para luego ver como Sora empezaba a correr a lo loco por todos lados mientras movía la guadaña de un lado a otro como si cortara algo. En un segundo se podía ver como todos los arboles de una pequeña área circular se comenzaron a ladear hasta que se cayeron estrepitosamente al piso y con telekinesis crearon una onda expansiva empujando todos los arboles caidos a su alrededor permitiendo tener un área casi libre con multiples bases de los troncos cortados. Por su lado Victoria escucho el estruendo que hicieron llamando su atencion.

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿Y ese ruido? –Se cuestionó mientras se enfrentaba a otro astray-

 _ **Crimson:**_ Seguro fueron esos dos. Acaba con él y vayamos a ver que están haciendo. Seguro que salieron con algo y por como se oyo es algo grande

 _ **Victoria:**_ Que no deberíamos buscar a otros objetivos.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Solo hazlo. -dijo cortante-

 _ **Victoria:**_ Entendido. –Respondió con algo de duda en su mente y de una estocada eliminó al sybertooth y se fue en dirección de dónde provino el estruendo-

 _ **Sora:**_ Bien ahora el paso 2. –Dijo subiendose a una de las bases de madera y levantando con una mano la guadaña apuntando al cielo- Adelante Trixie.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Con luces y sonidos Trixie los deleitar con un espectáculo de **FIREWORKS**!

La guadaña se cubrió de magia y de la punta salieron disparados varios destellos que se elevaban al cielo para luego reventar en muchos juegos artificiales de colores, esto llamo la atención de todos los que observaban el encuentro, aunque era diferente para los que monitoreaban la situación.

 _ **Marcus:**_ ¿Que están haciendo esos dos? -se cuestionó viendo los juegos artificiales-

 _ **Thunderlane:**_ Lo que siempre hacen, llamar la atención.

 _ **Adam:**_ ¿Pero al hacer eso no le están facilitando las cosas a los astray al darles su posición?

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Precisamente. -dijo la pegaso amarilla bajando sus gafas lijeramente para ver mejor los juegos artificiales- _Esos dos..._

Volviendo a la batalla Trixie dejó de lanzar juegos artificiales y Sora la bajo para quedarse de pie sin moverse empuñando con las dos manos a su compañera en posición de ataque mientas esperaba a cualquier amenaza. Los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría en el bosque mientras Trixie veía de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de su objetivo hasta se de repente percibe el sonido de unas pisadas muy cerca de ellos.

 _ **Sora:**_ Parece que ya están aquí.

Se podía ver como una gran cantidad de astrays habían aparecido a su alrededor observándolos fijamente mientras mostraban sus enormes colmillos buscando el momento adecuado para atacar. Al contarlos vieron que había 18 en total cosa que los emociono pues sabían que aun podían ganar. En eso un par se lanza al ataque corriendo a gran velocidad a sus presas pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos Sora sonrie soltando una mano para levantarla en el aire empuñada como si sujetara algo para despues bajarla rapidamente abriendola dejando caer una pequeña esfera la cual al chocar con el piso esta revento creando una cortina de hum, los astryas al saltar hacia el humo solo consiguen chocar entre ellos muy fuerte. Los astrays aturdidos empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que voltean hacia arriba y logran ver que este se encontraba en el aire. Al caer este apretó con fuerza a su compañera para luego dirigirse en picada hacia ellos mostrando el filo de la guadaña y de un tajo logra cortar a un sybertooth por la mitad. Todos en el centro de la arena vieron como el pedazo del sybertooth salia volando mientras se desvanecia dejando en su lugar una esfera roja

 _ **Sora:**_ Va 1.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Faltan 17.

 _ **Todos:** _ ¡Woooooow!

La multitud comenzó a animarlos nuevamente mientras veían como ellos se dirigían hacia los demás objetivos. Saltos, cortes, explosiones mágicas, zarpazos, mordidas, cada uno atacaba con sus respectivos estilos de pelea, pero casi ninguno de los sybertooth lograba lastimar al ex-traceur quien por su lado sus movimientos eran tan impresionantes y coordinados que casi parecía ensayado. Por su lado aquella yegua en esa oficina los veía con detenimiento y con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

 _ **¿?:**_ Si, eso es mis pequeños. El vínculo puede que sea algo complejo de tratar. Las emociones, la actitud, la compatibilidad, son unos de los muchos factores que influyen en los Linkeds. Es por eso que aquellos quienes comparten este destino tienen que aprender a colaborar entre ellos. De esa forma podrán devolver el orden en medio del caos. –Dijo calmadamente en lo que seguía viendo como Sora se movía de un lado a otro con múltiples acrobacias atacando a los astray-

 _ **Sora:**_ 7… 8… 9… -decía mientras contaba los astrays que eliminaba-

 _ **Trixie:**_ 10… 11… 12… Vamos a lograrlo, vamos a lograrlo, vamos a lograrlo.

Estaban por acabar con otro pero en eso ven como vuelve ese manchón color crema eliminando al que ellos estaban por cazar haciendo que se detuvieran de golpe.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Vaya con que se trataba de esto… buena forma de atraerlos a ustedes.

 _ **Crimson:**_ Ja, gracias por facilitarnos las cosas tontos. Con todos los astray faltantes ahora si voy a…

Sora salió rápido en su dirección con la guadaña lista como si fuera a atacarlos cosa que los sorprendió haciendo que se colocaran en posición de defenza pero lo que no se esperaban era que ellos se fueran de largo justo para eliminar a otro sybertooth que estaba a punto de atacarlos por la espalda.

 _ **Trixie:**_ Saben no deberían distraerse de esa forma. ¿No querrán que se los coman o sí?

Les dijo en tono burlón en lo que se dirigían hacia otro objetivo. Crimson se puso muy molesto por ello al saber que fue ignorado, peor aun tratado como alguien debil, en lo que Victoria reaccionó y se fue a eliminar a otros más. Cada uno logro acabar con otros 2 sybertooth quedando de espaldas el uno del otro. Ambos vieron al último astray que quedaba al otro lado del pequeño claro artificial.

 _ **Los 4:**_ El ultimo. -dijeron al unisono-

Se miraron desafiante y fueron contra su último objetivo quien al ver que estaba solo prefirió escapar movido por su instinto ya que estos eran de los que atacaban en manada. En la persecución que se formó por acabar con el sybertooth ambas parejas se comenzaron a poner trabas y obstáculos para frenarse pero a su vez lograban esquivarlas a su manera pero en lo que seguían avanzando se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un tic tac por todo el bosque.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Y eso?

 _ **Victoria:**_ Es el conteo regresivo, solo falta 1 minuto para que se acabe la prueba.

 _ **Sora:**_ Diablos, debo acabar con esto. –dijo en lo que apretaba el paso-

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿De verdad quieren esto no? -pregunto llamando la atencion de Sora-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Eh?

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿Ustedes quieren entrar en Rebellion, no? -dijo en lo que el chico solo dio una ligera sonrisa-

 _ **Sora:**_ jejeje Si. –viendo al frente- Ambos lo decidimos.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Ya veo -dijo pensando en la palabras "ambos los decidimos"- Bueno, sería interesante verlos como miembros.

 _ **Crimson:**_ De que rayos estás hablando, jamás permitiré que ella entre en Rebellion.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Cállate Crimson. –Le dijo seriamente cosa que sorprendió al unicornio-

 _ **Crimson:**_ ¿V-victoria…? –decía pasmado al escuchar a su cumpañera hablarle asi-

 _ **Victoria:**_ Debido a que me ayudaste ya no interferiré. Pero… será mejor que logren acabar con el Sybertooth antes que yo.

Dijo con algo de gracia en su voz para luego ver al frente en lo que el estoque se cubrió de magia roja/amarilla preparándose para realizar un hechizo. Sora hizo lo mismo haciendo que la guadaña se cubriera de magia rosa/celeste preparando nuestro hechizo. Ya faltaban escasos segundos para que la prueba acabara y todos estaban nerviosos de ver la conclusión de este encuentro. En eso parece que Victoria ya había cargado su hechizo y se dispuso a ejecutarlo moviendo el estoque de un lado a otro para luego colocarlo con la punta hacia el frente.

 **Victoria: Accel turn** -Dijo y un segundo su cuerpo se movió a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo lista para destruirla-

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Trixie ahora!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Sí!

 _ **Ambos:**_ ¡ **TELEPORT**!

En plena carrera ambos desaparecieron en el aire para luego reaparecer unos metros al frente del sybertooth dando media vuelta con la guadaña lista para cortarlo y en cámara lenta se veía como cada uno está por eliminarlo.

 ** _Sora Y Trixie:_ ¡Nos quedaremos con tu alma! ** -exclamaron al unisono y ambos linkes lanzaron sus ataques-

 _ ***HONCK***_

 _ **(Quitar música)**_

Se vuelve a escuchar el sonido de la bocina al mismo tiempo que todos observaban perplejos a las pantallas las cuales mostraban la hojarasca levantada por el viento con ambas parejas quietas y al sybertooth desapareciendo entre una humarada mostrando aquella esfera roja flotante. En eso Mei vuelve a presionar su auricular hablo por los altoparlantes.

 _ **Mei:**_ Hasta ahí los ganadores son… ¡Sora y Trixie!

Todos los miembros de Rebellion junto con los novatos exclamaron de euforia mientras que por su lado Mei se reclinaba sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada dejando la tablet a un lado y quitándose el pequeño auricular que llevaba en su oído para dar un suspiro de alivio. Por su lado ambos linkeds se incorporaron para poder relajarse de la prueba.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Felicitaciones a ambos.

 _ **Crimson:**_ ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Victoria?! –exclamo molesto mientras volvía a su forma pony al igual que Trixie-

 _ **Victoria:**_ Eso, solo fue mi decisión como técnico y el arma solo tiene que obedecer.

 _ **Crimson:**_ grrr Victoria… -bufó molesto y le dio la espalda a su compañera para luego irse caminando hacia la salida del terreno-

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

 _ **Victoria:**_ Disculpen a Crimson, no es malo, solo suele ser algo prepotente con los demás.

 _ **Trixie:**_ No sé cómo logras tolerarlo.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Creo que al igual que tu compañero o hacia contigo.

 _ **Sora:**_ Como sea, gracias Victoria.

 _ **Victoria:**_ ¿Porque? No hice nada en particular. Sera bueno verlos en Rebellion, pero tengan cuidado. Las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles, mucho más que enfrentarse a los sybertooth... o a los Ronin. –Eso llamo la atención de ambos-

 _ **Trixie:**_ o.O ¿Cómo sabias de eso?

 _ **Victoria:**_ Era nuestra misión hasta que ustedes la cumplieron por nosotros.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Fue por eso que estaba molesto el unicornio ese verdad?

 _ **Victoria:**_ Mas o menos. En fin, nos vemos en otra ocasión

Les respondió para luego retirarse e ir tras su compañero al igual que Sora y Trixie se fueron hacia la salida. donde fueron recibidos con aplausos de parte de todos los novatos y de algunos rebelles. Pero el ambiente fue asesinado por Jeanette quien corto la celebracion diciendo que no era el momento de eso y que se volvieran a concentrar pues las pruebas aun no acababan. Sin mas el resto de novatos fueron a dar sus pruebas simultaneamente las cuales por cierto terminaron casi con las últimas del tiempo límite aunque todas terminaron de forma positiva para cada pareja de novatos. Todos estaban en fila viendo al frente a sus superiores con quien se enfrentaron quienes también estaban en fila en posición de descanso con las manos atrás mientras la líder de Rebellion estaba parada en medio de ambas filas viendo a todos los candidatos.

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Tratare de ponerlo simple para ustedes. Estos combates estuvieron… **muy** por debajo de mis expectativas. -Dijo cortante provocando un "que" generalizado de parte de los novatos- Vi poco o casi nada de enfoque en la mayoría de ustedes, además de la falta de habilidad de algunos en lo que respecta a estrategia y poderes ¿enserio, que se la pasaron haciendo durante todo este tiempo en las clases de sparring?, sin mencionar el poco trabajo de equipo de parte de algunos cosa que casi les costó la prueba. Si fuera por mí no dejaría que ninguno entre, ¿y que creen? si depende de mí. -dijo con seriedad cosa que asusto un poco a los presentes pero luego se quitó las gafas mostrando un semblante más animado-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Pero algo que si vi fue la perseverancia que los caracteriza, el entusiasmo por hacer las cosas y el corazón para seguir y no rendirse a pesar de que la situación diga lo contrario, y esas, son cualidades que caracterizan a un rebelle. Así que solo puedo decirles felicitaciones, a todos ustedes, ahora son parte del grupo elite encargado de restaurar y salvaguardar la paz del mundo. -Dijo en lo que llevo su casco delantero derecho cruzando su torso hasta su hombro y todos los miembros tanto humanos y ponys se pusieron firmes imitando el gesto de su líder-

 _ **Spitfire:**_ Bienvenidos a Rebellion -les dijo y todos los novatos celebraron y se felicitaban entre ellos mientras que algunos de sus superiores se unieron al pequeño festejo de sus nuevos compañeros- Espero grandes cosas de parte de ustedes.

 _ **Mei:**_ ¡Sora, Trixie!

Exclamaba animada mientras se acercaba a ellos en lo que parecía que estaba por abrazarlos ambos para su sorpresa reciben un coscorrón de parte de su compañera, acto que notaron todos los presentes quienes veían algo agraciados la escena a diferencia de quienes fueron golpeados que estaban sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos/ cascos

 _ **Mei:**_ Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos.

 _ **Sora:**_ ¿Y porque fue el golpe entonces? -pregunto adolorido y con un chichon en la cabeza-

 _ **Mei:**_ Por hacer que me preocupara.

 _ **Sora:**_ En mi defensa solo diré que Trixie empezó.

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡No es cierto!

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Que sí!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Que no!

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Que sí!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Que no!

 _ **Sora:**_ ¡Que sí!

 _ **Trixie:**_ ¡Que no!

 _ **Mei:**_ Sora… Trixie…

Decía apretando su puño cerca de su rostro fuertemente para luego volver a pegarles un coscorrón en la cabeza a ambos mientras sus compañeros se rieron por ello. La líder solo se limitaba a ver desde lejos a todos sus subordinados con una sonrisa en sus rostros para luego retirarse del campo de entrenamiento pensando en el porvenir de todos ellos. Por su lado la yegua de la oficina veia como celebraban los nuevos rebelle pero su mirada se enfoco en la pareja dispareja con cierta intriga.

 _ **¿?:**_ Sora y Trixie eh... Son una pareja muy peculiar.

Dijo en lo que de repente por su cabeza se empezaba a emanar un brillo como si de magia se tratase mostrando que esta poseia un cuerno al mismo tiempo que se podia ver que su melena ondeante era oscura como la noche viendose que era ni mas ni menos que la Princesa Luna-

 _ **Luna:**_ Seria bueno tenerles un ojo encima -dijo apagando la pantalla-espejo-

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Ending de la historia:**_ _Abingdon Boys School – Strength ( watch?v=woLTdYnaN-k)_

* * *

 _ **LR18 STUDIOS**_

Me encuentro encima de un gran barco pirata en medio del patio de una casa mientras por un catalejo observaba hacia la ventana de la princesa Celestia quien me observaba con su telescopio para luego saludarla y guardar el catalejo en mi traje.

 _ **Light:**_ Jejeje ajoy bucaneros de agua dulce ese fue el final de este cap, espero que les haya gustado y pues...

 _ **Pony:**_ Cabron te tardaste un putazo con este cap maldito animal y además que mierdas haces en mi jardín. -dijo alguien desde el jardín-

 _ **Light:**_ No pos aquí saludando a la Princesa Celestia que más XD

 _ **Pony:**_ Igual, eres un pendejo por no actualizar este fic antes.

 _ **Light:**_ ¿es que si soy bien maldito pendejo verdad? -arrimándome al borde del barco observando al pony-

 _ **¿?:**_ Bueno eres **ultra** pendejo.

 _ **Light:**_ ¿Y que también me gusta dejar en hiatus verdad?

 _ **¿?:**_ La verdad es que parece que le haces competencia al Steven Univ...

 _ **Light:**_ EH VENIDO POR MI TESORO! -exclamo como un loco-

 _ ***BIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP***_

 _ **(Toma nueva ya en el set)**_

 _ **Light:**_ jejeje okey eso último fue por mera diversión por ciertos recordatorios que recibí pero todo en buena ley XD en fin ya dejándome de mamadas volvamos a lo nuestro

 _ **Light:**_ Un ligero detalle que notaran en los ocs es que todos los humanos vinculados poseen un mechón de cabello de color de la melena de su pony. Así como Sora es pelo negro con blanco, o Mei de cabello negro con celeste. Es un detalle que yo agregare a todos los Ocs que envíen.

 _ **Sora:**_ También se dejara una lista de los ponys de la serie que ya hayan sido escogidos o usados con anterioridad.

 **Ponys de la serie ya tomados:** Coloratura – Scootaloo – Bombom - Spitfire

 _ **Trixie:**_ Claro que falto añadir que los datos anteriormente dichos en el aviso solo eran para los que querian que su personaje apareciera como un linked. Ya si quieren que sus otros ocs como lei por ahi, kirin. quieren que salga tambien pueden salir. Solo envien los datos bibliograficos de sus ocs y listo podran aparecer.

 _ **Sora:**_ Como siempre se lamenta la tardanza de verdad

 _ **Light:**_ Bueno ya para el final como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera y de no ser asi pues haganoslo saber pues como siempre digo no: Comenten...

 _ **Trixie:**_ Critiquen...

 _ **Sora:**_ Sugieran...

 _ **Light:**_ Ya para despedirnos...

 _ **Todos:** _ Nos vemos en la siguiente pagina.


End file.
